This Is Me Pretending
by Cheryl
Summary: READ ME!
1. First Day

This is Me Pretending  
  
Title: This is Me Pretending Author: Cheryl (AKA Natalie) Rating: R Pairings: Aragorn/Legolas, Frodo/Sam, Boromir/Arwen, Eowyn/Faramir, and maybe Thranduil/Elrond Author notes: AU. The fellowship in our time. Slash. No ring. "Speak", *Thoughts*, ~notebook writing~, ~~songs~~ Warnings: This story deals with child abuse. And male/male relationships. Angst. And some humor in it. Drug use, and swearing. Rape Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Today was the first day of school for kids at Longfellow High. Kids could be seen talking to their friends or looking for their home room. Some kids who were with groups of people were curled up on the floor asleep. Outside teachers and students were driving up in their cars. The bus was dropping kids off. And so were parents. In one of these cars, Frodo Baggins got out.  
  
"Bye, mom" He said as he shut the door. He looked around seeing a group of popular kids gathered around a car start a fight with a boy who they called a 'freak'. But Frodo didn't pay attention to that nor did he care. The only thing he wanted to do was get to his class as soon as possible. When he walked into the building he was in a lobby with a huge ceiling and halls branching off from the room. In here he saw about four different groups of people. One was in the middle of the room praying. Another was a group who were all over each other. One that had the girls putting on make-up while the boys looked down their shirts and the last a group of five stern looking adults. He cringed when he saw the adults walk over to the touchy/feely group and roughly pull apart two boys who had their arms around each others waist. Some how he had a feeling he wouldn't get along with the important people around here. So Frodo started walking down a hall looking for a teacher's room that was in classroom number 217. He walked up a staircase, not finding it on the first level and ran into a boy.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Frodo said as he looked at the boy in front of him.  
  
"It's Okay." Samwise said while blushing. "I'm Samwise but call me Sam."  
  
"I'm Frodo. Where were you heading?"  
  
"Outside to meet my friends and lead them to our home room." Sam said glad he could keep talking to Frodo.  
  
"Who do you have?"  
  
"A Wood person."  
  
"Oh, I have her to! Mind if I just follow you?"  
  
"No, come on I'm meeting them out back." And with that Sam and Frodo walked out a side exit.  
  
********************  
  
It was constant screaming that woke Legolas up that morning. Though the alarm clock might have had something to do with it. Rolling out of bed and onto the floor, Legolas groaned as he remembered today he was starting his 11th year at Longfellow High.  
  
"Legolas!" His father stormed into the room, grabbed his son by his long, blonde hair and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Just because you get up this early doesn't mean I will!" And with one final slap he left the room. "This day is going to be so wonderful." Legolas said as he rolled his eyes and started getting ready for school.  
  
******** At Gimli's house it was a lot like Legolas'. Gimli's father had just found out that he lost a gambling deal was taking it out on his son. When his father left he had a bloody nose and a black eye. Thankfully after he got his nose to stop all that would be visible is his eye and he could always tell his friends that he had gotten into another fight with Wellington, him of course being the winner. They would never question him unless they wanted some bruises themselves.  
  
************** In a small little house a boy walked out.  
  
"Bye, mother." Yelled Aragorn as he walked to his pick-up truck. He got in the car, cranked up Linkin Park's "Somewhere I belong" and went to get his close friend Boromir. When he up to Boromir's, he was waiting outside.  
  
"Hey." He said as he climbed into the truck.  
  
"Hey, can you believe we are finally juniors?" Aragorn asked pulling out of the driveway.  
  
"I know it seems not that long ago that I was putting my juice down the back of Arwen's shirt in preschool." Boromir laughed.  
  
Aragorn started laughing "And to think you are now going out with her."  
  
Boromir looked out the window.  
  
"Hey, look at the hot chick!" He then whistled as they drove past. While looking in the rear-view mirror Aragorn said.  
  
"Um... Boromir that was a guy."  
  
"What." Boromir stuck his head out the window and saw that the person was indeed a guy and he was flicking him off. "Oops."  
  
Aragorn by then was choking on his laughter.  
  
"You want me to turn back and see if he wants a ride, Oh smooth one?"  
  
"Shut up and keep driving." Boromir said with a sour expression on his face and his arms crossed.  
  
********** Legolas was walking to his school. During the summer his and dad and he moved here from San Diego, California. Now he was here in a town outside of Memphis, Tennessee. Legolas had some teacher first period named Gandalf for Science.  
  
When he got to the class his only hope was that he didn't see the boy that whistled and that the day would go by fast. Just as the bell rang the students came in. Legolas had taken a seat in the back corner were people weren't really going.  
  
"Hello, class. My name is Mr. Gandalf and I shall be teaching you science. On the board is a listed of things you will need for my class. When I call your name please say 'here'. Okay... Aragorn Strider?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Arwen Evenstar?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Boromir Gondor?"  
  
"Here." Legolas cringed when he saw Boromir and realized who the guy was.  
  
*The gods hate me!" He thought sadly.  
  
"Eomer Rohan?" "Here."  
  
"Eoywn Rohan?'  
  
"Here."  
  
"Faramir Gondor?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Haldir Marchwaden?"  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf?"  
  
"Here." Legolas then ignored everything else until the teacher was done taking roll.  
  
"Okay. I'm sure you are tired of going over school rules and proper behavior, I'm afraid we are going to have to. Incase anybody is new here. Number 1 do what the school handbook says. Okay now we that we are done with the rules. I'm going to let you talk for a while and get to know one another." And with that Mr. Gandalf sat behind his desk and started to read a science book that the kids would be getting the next day.  
  
"Hello, I'm Benny Wellington." A boy with black hair turned around in his seat and introduced himself.  
  
"Legolas. What's up with the girly necklace?" He asked, eyeing the flower necklace around Benny's neck.  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"Um.. OK" Legolas didn't know why but he thought the Benny person was screaming "homosexual", not that he cared considering he was bi.  
  
"See those two?" Benny asked pointing to two other guys into row next to him.  
  
"That's Michael and Brett. They are my friends. Michael I known since 9th and Brett since last year. Your new right?"  
  
"Yeah, moved here from San Diego."  
  
"Cool, why don't you hang with me today. I can show you the ropes and how to survive this place. Cool?" He asked  
  
"Alright." The bell rang then.  
  
"You're a junior right? Then just follow me. We will have the same schedule. Next we have Wood for English." Benny said while shoving a very preppie girl into a football player.  
  
"Do you know Wood?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's funny. Last years I heard that no one was able to fall asleep in her class."  
  
"Will the rest of the day be like the first period?" they walked into a plain looking classroom that showed nothing of what kind of person Wood was.  
  
"Yeah, so you can sleep a lot more. This school is real big on the rules thing. The only people who I have ever seen break the rules are the people I hang with. Or as the preps would call us: Freaks. Not that I mind but I hate the fact that we could be doing nothing wrong and the assistant principle will give us ISS for holding hands or kissing our boyfriends." Ben said taking a seat on a corner.  
  
"So you're gay." Legolas asked not at all surprised.  
  
"Yeah. In the middle of four period we have lunch. I'll let you meet the others then." Benny said and Legolas didn't know if he should wonder what Ben said by 'let him meet the others'  
  
After second, Legolas had Art were he fell asleep within the first five minutes. When Ben and Legolas walked into their 4th period, Legolas could see this class would be easy: It was Math.  
  
"Class, get in a seat and shut your mouth." An aged woman with blonde hair yelled. "I'm passing out the rules for the class. And when I call your name from the roll call, you will read the list back to me. Aragorn Strider?"  
  
"No talking. No gum chewing. No laughing. No sleeping. NO undressing. No waded up paper. No questions. No smiling. No getting up for anything."  
  
And so the roll call went on. It was then that Legolas realized he got the teacher from hell. The bell rang for lunch and Ben leaded Legolas to a table mostly filled with kids from his class and seven others he hadn't seen before.  
  
"Okay, Legolas. That's Elladan and Elrohir. Their twins obviously. That's Gimli, careful he has a temper. And I don't know the other four." Ben said looking curiosity at the four others.  
  
At that time one of the twins took over and said.  
  
"That's Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry. And I'm Elladan, incase you can't tell us apart and I have blue eyes while Elrohir has green eyes."  
  
"Hello, everyone, I'm Legolas." He then sat down at one end of the table and didn't listen to a thing anyone said. Sure there was a lot of people to talk to but Legolas couldn't stand the crowds but when he felt a person sit next to him he had to look up.  
  
"Hi, I'm Aragorn."  
  
"I know considering all our names were said 4 times today, already. Sorry. Today hasn't been a good day for me." Legolas said when he saw a slightly hurt look on Aragorn's face.  
  
"No problem. Anyway, I saw you walking to school, do you live in Lothlorien."  
  
"Yeah, on Greenwood street." Legolas said not minding the conversation for once.  
  
"Hey I live just down the street on Rivendell. Maybe after school we could do something?" Aragorn asked as the bell rang to go to the next class.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
The next class was Legolas' study hall, but the teacher wouldn't let them talk so he couldn't finish the conversation. And after that hour of boredom came Spanish. Which he didn't mind too much, except for the fact that the teacher treated it as a honor's class.  
  
When the bell rang for everyone to go home the group of friends that could stay late all met outside and Legolas got to finish his talk with Aragorn.  
  
"So do you want to go to Wendy's with Boromir and me? It's a tradition we have since we could drive. A few others are also meeting us there. Haldir and the twins and Eomer, I think." Aragorn knew he was babbling but he really wanted to get to know the boy in front of him more.  
  
"Well... um I guess I could." Legolas wasn't to sure on how his dad would take to him being late.  
  
"Great! Do you mind if you sit in between me and Boromir on the way there though, you're the smallest and-"  
  
"That's fine but please!" Legolas threw his hands up as though waiting for an attack.  
  
"Don't worry you get used to him talking. Hi, I'm Boromir. Oh, yeah, sorry about this morning you kind of look like a girl from the back, your hair and all." Boromir said as they got in the truck and lit a cigarette.  
  
"I will be your sex slave forever if you give me a smoke." Legolas said looking long ly at the said item.  
  
"Here. But yeah, you don't have to be my sex slave." Boromir said laughing and handing over the pack to him.  
  
"Thanks, it has been two days since I had one. My dad doesn't know I smoke." Legolas said lighting up and taking a drag.  
  
"I know how that is. My dad didn't know til last year." After about ten minutes of silence they pulled up and got out.  
  
"Looks like everyone's here." Commented Aragorn, walking through the door. When they got their food, they sat at the table the others were at. The twins started talking nonstop.  
  
"Who the fuck does she think, she is?"  
  
"I know. No laughing, no smiling. Well, shit. I think I'm going to have fun being kicked out of her class this year." They said.  
  
"Did anyone happen to find out her name?" Boromir asked while eating some fries.  
  
"I think it was Walker." Legolas said quietly from where he was eating his salad.  
  
And so went their conversation, talking about the teachers and everyone they had met. Around 4:00, (school got out at 2:30) Legolas got home. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the note from his father saying he would be home at nine and to clean the kitchen.  
  
"Probably out with some hooker." He muttered going to his room to put down his notebook. When he came back, he popped a T.V. dinner into the microwave and turned on the stereo. About 8:30 Thranduil walked in. "Hey, son." As he loosened his tie and sat in one of the chairs that were in living room. Legolas' mother and sister had died when he was nine, so it was just him and his dad.  
  
Usually Thranduil was a fair man but sometimes and at any given point he would go off and because of his temper, Legolas once had to go to the ER. for internal bleeding. Every time he has regretted it, but it still hasn't made Legolas' life any easier to hear 'sorry' and then Thranduil go off on Legolas not a week later. When Legolas nodded in return, Thranduil said.  
  
"Look son, I'm sorry about this morning. I hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, and I had a lot on my mind."  
  
"It's okay dad." With that Legolas walked upstairs and to his only haven, his room and own bathroom. He locked the door and turned up his music. There he just laid on his bed listening.  
  
~~All the world has closed her eyes tired faith all worn and thin for all we could have done and all that could have been  
  
ocean pulls me close and whispers in my ear the destiny I've chose all becoming clear  
  
The currents have their say and time is drawing near washes me away makes me disappear  
  
And I descend from grace in arms of under tow I will take my place in the great below I can still feel you even so far away~~  
  
He turned off the stereo not being able to listen to a song that just got him even more depressed. And with that Legolas shut off the light and went to bed. 


	2. Legolas' Father

Hey everyone! I now have a Beta for this story. (With my mistakes, that's a blessing) anyway, I will be posting a part of the story every two to three days. Thank you to Rawly for Beta the story for me. And thank you to reviewers: Fire Eagle and MoroTheWolfGod  
  
Chapter 2  
  
In Aragorn's room he was also in bed, but he could not fall asleep he couldn't stop thinking about the new kid, Legolas. There was something about the kid that made Aragorn want to get to know him a lot better. Yes, Legolas was attractive but that wasn't what drew Aragorn to him. It was the eyes that held so much pain and aloneness, Aragorn had the urge to drive the pain away to see only light and happiness there. But that was only if Legolas didn't seen like the type that made friends easily.  
  
The next morning Aragorn picked up Boromir and when he saw Legolas walking he stopped the truck.  
  
"Want a ride?" Aragorn yelled out the window.  
  
"Sure." Legolas got in and the three of them rode in silence to the school. When Aragorn had parked they got out and started walking into the school.  
  
"Another fun-filled day in hell, right guys?" Boromir asked as he lightly smacked Aragorn and Legolas on the back, no one noticing Legolas flinch.  
  
So the day went by with two homework assignments and Mrs. Walker telling Legolas to tell his father to except a call from her tonight because he got up to sharpen his pencil.  
  
"Wendy's, Legolas?" Aragorn asked as they walked outside.  
  
"No man. I better get home incase Walker calls and so I can pretend to be my dad." "And why would you have to do a thing like that, son?" Legolas paled and turned quickly to come face to face with his father.  
  
"Dad! What-what are you doing h-here.?" Legolas stammered.  
  
"Picking you up. Now let's go. Say goodbye to your friend." Thranduil said with no expression on his face.  
  
"I'll see you later, Aragorn." Legolas said.  
  
"Bye, Legolas." He said becoming confused.  
  
***********  
  
*Was that fear in Legolas' eyes?* Aragorn asked himself while walking to the truck with Boromir.  
  
**************** "So why is the teacher calling?'" Thranduil asked, gripping the steering wheel hard.  
  
"Because I got out of my seat." He answered meekly.  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"We'll see when she calls."  
  
There wasn't any other conversation between them.  
  
At Wendy's Aragorn was distracted and didn't talk much while he was there. He mostly kept remembering Legolas' face when he found his father behind him. Sure Aragorn would be scared also if he was in that situation, but not that bad.  
  
That night Walker didn't call.  
  
"Perhaps, you were right. I'm sorry for calling you a lair." Thranduil said the next morning while he gave Legolas a lift to school. I'm going to be out late tonight, the staff is having a meeting. So I won't be home until 11:00. Here is a $20 to get some dinner with."  
  
"Thanks, Father." Legolas just stared at the money.  
  
"Now, if that bitch of a teacher says anything just walk out, understand me?"  
  
"Yes, bye dad." Legolas then got out of the car and walked into the school.  
  
When Legolas walked into first Aragorn walked up to him.  
  
"How was everything with your dad?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Fine, she never called.' Legolas took his seat and got out his notebook.  
  
"I'm glad. One freshman says she calls during class." At that point Mr. Gandalf told them to quiet down and start taking notes on chapter 13 in their book (Which they got that morning) Legolas then put his head down and fell asleep but that was not to last. A book had been slammed down on his desk waking him from his dream of his family back when his mother and sister were still alive.  
  
"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Greenleaf. Since you find my class so boring you will be standing up the rest of the period and for the rest of the week." Mr. Gandalf turned and Legolas then flipped him off.  
  
"Make that two weeks. Don't make gestures at me unless you will say them."  
  
For the rest of the period Legolas stood. Aragorn kept shooting him concerned looks which became more noticeable when Legolas started falling asleep standing up. On their way to second, Benny stopped Legolas.  
  
"Hey, you OK?" Benny touched his shoulder gently, but Legolas brushed him off.  
  
"Yeah, little sleep. That's all."  
  
When they went to lunch the kids from Legolas' class kept glancing at him.  
  
"Hey guys, you all have Walker right?" After a few nods, Pippin continued. "Merry and I were looking for paper today in her desk and every drawer was empty except for the last, in which we found this."  
  
Legolas promptly choked on his food while others had sour faces and more others were laughing.  
  
There sitting in Pippin's hand was a huge jar of lube.  
  
"You got to be shitting me!" Elladan almost yelled.  
  
"I don't shit you. The question is what is she doing with it at school?" "She gets her thing on because she can't get anyone else to fuck her. Her husband doesn't want to be with her ever. So after school when she's tired from dealing with us she takes out the lube and gets her fingers nice and covered in it and-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Legolas almost screamed. "I don't want the picture."  
  
Elladan grinned and said sorry. Pippin put the lube out of sight and the table returned to normal with a remark here and there about the lube.  
  
After lunch when Legolas Aragorn and Boromir took their seats, they looked at Walker then to each other and started laughing.  
  
"To Wendy's." Elrohir said as they walked to their cars.  
  
"How do you guys eat school food and then a couple hours later eat again and yet not get fat?" Legolas asked while stopping next to the truck.  
  
"The same way you do. You coming?" Asked Eomer.  
  
"No, I got to get home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
When he got home there was a woman sitting in his father's chair.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked enraged that Thranduil would bring home one of the sluts from the office.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mrs. Gaskin, head Mistress of Harding Cadet Private School. Your father called me wanting you enrolled." The stern-faced woman said. "I thought a private school would be better for you, Legolas." Thranduil said walking into the room.  
  
"What? No! I want to stay at the school I'm in now! Dad please, don't make me go to a different school. I finally have friends here." Legolas begged though it was killing him inside to go down to this level.  
  
"Well, I'll think about it." Thranduil sighed. "I'm sorry to bring you over here, Mrs. Gaskin."  
  
"It's all right." She smiled kindly at the older man. Then she left.  
  
"Thank you, father."  
  
"I haven't decided yet. You will know in the morning but for now let's get something to eat." Thranduil then lead his son by his shoulder to the car. At dinner, Legolas sat in Ruth Chris one of the more expensive places in Memphis.  
  
"Ok, I've decided." His father said out of no where. "You can stay at your school, but Legolas you will start behaving at home or you will regret ever asking me to let you stay at that school, understand?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Father." Legolas had a huge smile on his face for the rest of the night. 


	3. The Lake

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning after Boromir went to get his stuff. Aragorn asked a question that Legolas would probably never be ready to answer.  
  
"Would you like to go to a different place this afternoon?"  
  
"Will the others be there?" He asked back trying to keep his cool.  
  
"No, I would rather talk to you alone without five other people saying something else at the same time." Aragorn said hopefully.  
  
"Um... I guess....Yeah, sure." Legolas nodded.  
  
The day went by as any other and at 2:30 school was out.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas walked to the truck.  
  
"Where are we going?" Legolas asked while buckling up.  
  
"How about Chilies?" He suggested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
When they sat down and ordered Aragorn knew the time was now.  
  
"Legolas, I have a couple of Questions." Legolas attention was drawn away by the nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Well, first I think that I might like you more than just a friend and I was wondering if yo like me the same way?" Aragorn waited for the 'you disgusting fag' to come out of Legolas mouth, but nothing came. He just stared at him. After thirty seconds of that Aragorn said  
  
"Look. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. If you want I can take you to your house and I won't bother you again."  
  
"Aragorn, shut up." Legolas said when the dark-haired man started to swear himself. Boromir would have been awestruck on how fast Aragorn stopped talking.  
  
"I don't know if I could go out with you or be your boyfriend. Even though I do feel the same way." Legolas said after a while.  
  
"But you felt the same!" He said not understanding why Legolas wouldn't go out with him.  
  
"Look, there's a reason but I won't Okay? Please understand I like you. I just can't." Legolas said looking at his hands.  
  
The ride home was silent when Legolas got out of the truck, he muttered bye quickly and shut the door.  
  
A few days later Legolas and his dad were getting ready to go see if anything in town was open. That morning a storm had come in out of nowhere and knocked all power out al over town. It made trees fall and rain and mud was everywhere. His father had decided to take the back roads to get to the city as they were driving Legolas noticed something.  
  
"Dad, could you please slow down." The father was going 60mph in a 30 zone.  
  
"Why the fuck should I slow down? I am going perfectly fine, you asshole. So shut up." He said as he grabbed Legolas' hair.  
  
"DAD!" The car was spinning around as Thranduil tried in vain, to control the car. When he saw trees rushing to meet the car, Legolas squeezed his eyes shut. A few seconds later he felt glass hit him on the back, neck, and head, somewhere he heard a low 'OW'. Then everything was still. Legolas opened his eyes and saw that the sir bags didn't open, there was glass everywhere, they were now facing the other way on the other side of the road and he still had a death grip on the 'oh shit' handle. His father had been trying to take a dangerous curve going 50mph when the speed limit for that area was 15mph. The car spun out on the mud and water from the storm.  
  
"Oh my god. Legolas are you OK? I'm so sorry. I- Oh God." Thranduil then for the first time since Legolas ' mother and sister died, started to cry.  
  
"Dad come on, it okay, let's get out and check the car."  
  
There wasn't much to see. All the damage was done to Legolas' side of the car which was right next to trees and signs. Thranduil called a tow truck and waited. When the tow truck got it out, the passager side of the car was all bashed in, but the car was still driveable. They took it back to their house because they would have to wait a few days for the city to get power again.  
  
Over the next few days Legolas had nothing to do. His home didn't have power so he didn't try to go to school. And all he could really do at the house was read. So he decided to call Aragorn. It would be the first time in a week that he talked to him but he found that anything would be better than staring at a wall.  
  
"Hello?" Answered a woman.  
  
"Yes, is Aragorn there?" Legolas nervously asked.  
  
"Hold on." Legolas heard her call Aragorn and a few minutes later he came on the phone.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hey, it's me, Legolas. I was bored and I wanted to know if you wanted to do something."  
  
"Well, the others are meeting at a near by lake in a hour. Want to go?" Aragorn said while wondering the reason why Legolas was talking to him.  
  
"Sure. Um... I don't have a ride. I guess never mind." Legolas realized that Aragorn might not want to go get him.  
  
"Legolas, you know I would take you." "You will do that even with what happened before?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Oh, and Aragorn, don't be surprised when you see me, Okay?" He asked looking in the mirror and seeing the bruises and cuts from the car crash.  
  
"Alright see you in a hour." Aragorn said not understanding.  
  
When Legolas hung up the phone, he breathed a sigh of relief. Aragorn was still speaking to him.  
  
*I just wish I could love him and not worry about anything else.* Though Legolas as he got ready to go to the lake. 50 minutes later there was a knock on the door.  
  
"You ready?" Aragorn stood at the door.  
  
"Yeah." On the way there Aragorn was flipping through the stations and stopped on one.  
  
"I love this song." He then started singing.  
  
~~Always, known in, all my time, A little left of center now Reflect as I realize That all I need is to find the middle pillar path to sit like the sun by a star in the sky and just be. Sinners, casting stones at me.  
  
I...I stand, not crawling, not falling down I...I bleed the demons that drag me down  
  
Come play kill refuse my body , refuse my shadow stone cold will Refuse to lead this, refuse to follow bitter pills refuse to feed this, refuse to swallow I'm fueled godless~~  
  
While he was singing the blonde boy was flinching. Aragorn had a terrible voice. When they pulled up Aragorn stopped Legolas before he could jump out of the truck.  
  
"What happened to your face and arms?"  
  
"My dad and me got into a car crash yesterday."  
  
"Because of the storm?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yeah, we spun out on mud and leaves."  
  
"Are you Okay?"  
  
"I'm here aren't I? Now that the third degree is over, can we go?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
When they walked up everyone was there and some were in the lake.  
  
"Come, take a seat if you ain't swimming. We have drinks sandwiches and BEER! " The last part was screamed by a very drunk Boromir.  
  
"Damn Legolas what happened to you?" He asked.  
  
"Car wreak." Legolas said quietly when he said that because everyone had turned to look at him.  
  
With a few inquires asking if he was OK, everyone went back to what they were doing: swimming or getting drunk.  
  
"Legolas, you want to go swimming?" Aragorn asked while giving him a beer.  
  
"What would I swim in? Don't worry about it I hate swimming anyway." He said when Aragorn looked confused about what they were going to wear. When everyone in the lake was nude, including Arwen and Eowyn although their brothers were trying to get them to cover up.  
  
"Well, I'm going in. I do believe last time everyone went swimming, I told Elladan that payback was a bitch." Aragorn stripped and he walked into the lake.  
  
After getting over the shock of seeing a nude Aragorn, Legolas went to go sit by Gimli. When school had first started he had found Gimli is be too hard tempered , which caused many fights in-between the two. But after the fights stopped Legolas saw that Gimli wasn't so bad.  
  
"So why aren't you swimming?" Legolas asked after minutes of nothing being said.  
  
"Can't swim." Normally Gimli would never say that he couldn't do something but he didn't want the boy next to him to try to get him the water. But it wasn't him Gimli had to worry about.  
  
"We can teach you." A voice said behind him. "We're going to teach Sam, we can teach you, too."  
  
'No, thank you. Pippin. I think I would like to stay on solid ground." Gimli said praying that the four would leave him be.  
  
When they left and it was quiet again between Legolas and Gimli. Legolas finished off his beer, looking down at the bottle he said.  
  
"You lie." He then got up and got another beer and sat at the edge of the lake. Gimli could only sit and wonder how Legolas knew he was lying.  
  
"Music!" Eomer yelled out while going to get one of the cars started so they could hear some music.  
  
~~No sleep, no sex for you from your ex-girlfriend I was too deep can't let you call me just jump in At times I would push my feelings aside to let you feel I'm novocaine I'm numb and nothing's real  
  
like the coldest winter I am frozen from you I was weak before now you've made me So numb I don't feel much for you anymore I gave you my all my baby  
  
But the tears were silent inside you see  
  
I laid there quiet and watched you have your way with me I might have cried but the tears were silent inside you see you called me names made me feel like I dumb I didn't feel a thing and now I'm gone, gone, gone.~~  
  
At that point Eowyn and Faramir started dancing.  
  
In the middle of the song Gimli came up to Legolas.  
  
"I want to talk to you, somewhere no one will try to listen in. Now."  
  
They walked half way around the lake where they could see the others but they couldn't hear them.  
  
"What?" Legolas asked.  
  
"What did you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing. I just think you can swim."  
  
"Don't ever think you know me, because you don't."  
  
"Fine! Sorry for thinking I might know you. I just find it a little hard to believe that you can't swim." With that Legolas started running farther away from the group into the woods that surrounded the lake. After about ten minutes of running, he stopped. *why do I fight with everyone.* He asked himself. As he looked around he noticed that nothing looked familiar to him. 


	4. The Mistake

Thanks to all my reviewers. You all are great. Here is the next part. Don't worry later you will be able to understand everything between the people. Trust me.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
* Fuck, where am I? Why did I have to run off, just because of a few things Gimli said? * With a few more minutes of looking around, Legolas started walking in the direction he thought he came from.  
  
Back at the lake, Aragon was getting worried. Gimli came back saying that the boy ran off after their yelling match. But Aragorn was more worried about the direction he ran off in was private property.  
  
"Ow!" Legolas tripped and fell on one of the broken branches from the storm. He had already fallen twice and one of them had been on his injured side, which made him sit there for five minutes trying not to cry out. He was just getting even more lost.  
  
"Fine. That's it. These woods can't be that big, I'll just pick a direction and go in it, until I reach the end." Legolas said to himself.  
  
After three hours in which all of Legolas' friends were looking for him, Merry and Pippin found him a mile from the lake  
  
"Legolas are you alright?" Merry yelled when he saw all the cuts he had gotten in the last three hours.  
  
"Yeah, I think though I want to head home." Legolas sat on a rock tired from walking for so long.  
  
"Ok. When we started looking for you, Arwen made sure that all the groups had one cell phone with them. That way we could call the others when you were found. So we can head back to the lake while I call Aragorn and the others." Pippin pulled out a cell phone as they started walking toward the groups hang out. When they got there, half the others were already there, and within a few minutes the rest came. Aragorn and Frodo being the last because they went so much farther.  
  
"I'm alright. I just want to go home and sleep for twenty hours." Legolas stated. Arwen came up and hugged him.  
  
"If you ever scare us like that again, I will personally remove your dick from your body and have it on my desk." She threatened him after making sure all he had were little cuts.  
  
"Okay, no more running off." Legolas held up his hands. Aragorn walked up to the blonde.  
  
"Do you want to go home?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
On the way home, Aragorn started to talk.  
  
"Why did you do that? You had us worried sick?" Aragorn gripped the wheel harder remembering how he felt after the first hour of Legolas missing.  
  
"What business is it of yours?' Legolas asked, not liking where this was going.  
  
"Of course, it's my business!!!!" Aragorn started yelling, but was stopped by legolas' equally loud shout of.  
  
"Stop the fucking truck!"  
  
Aragorn pulled over and Legolas opened the door and got out.  
  
"Legolas look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell please get back into the car."  
  
"Fuck you! I don't need your yelling I already hear enough of that. You know Aragorn, I'm glad I said no to you. If you yell at your friends like this, I hate to see how you treat your boyfriends." With that remark he walked down the street to his house which was on the next block.  
  
All Aragorn did was sit there, too shocked to do anything else. *His father does hurt him* Aragorn thought remembering the sentence about hearing enough already. After five minutes of sitting there, Aragorn finally started driving home wondering what he could do to make Legolas trust him again.  
  
The next day Aragorn went to Legolas' house. After knocking twice Legolas opened the door.  
  
"What?" Legolas showed no expression.  
  
"Can't I come in? Please I need to talk to you."  
  
"Well I don't care about-"  
  
"Legolas, what's going on in there?" Thranduil called from the livingroom.  
  
Legolas sighed. "Dad, do you mind if I bring a friend in?"  
  
"If it's a girl, you can't take her to your room."  
  
"It's not a girl and it's just a friend from school." He said horrified that his dad just said that.  
  
"I don't care, just don't bother me. I have paperwork. Hi, I'm Thranduil." He shook hands with Aragorn when they came into the livingroom.  
  
"I'm Aragorn, nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, you too." Thranduil said becoming absorbed in the paperwork once again.  
  
When they got into Legolas' room he closed and locked the door. Then he faced Aragorn who was looking around the room.  
  
"Make it quick!" He said pissed off as hell.  
  
"I didn't mean to yell at you. I had been scared that something happened to you. This town is small but it's very dangerous. Especially, out in the woods were there are people who will shoot anything that moves. Please forgive me, you're new here you don't know what could or would happen." Aragorn said after Legolas sat down on his bed.  
  
"Aragorn do you know how stupid that sounds, when you say it to someone who lived in San Diego."  
  
"This isn't San Diego! Anything could happen."  
  
Legolas looked outraged.  
  
'I know you can take care of yourself it's just I can't help but worry for you." Legolas wasn't looking at Aragorn anymore.  
  
Thranduil was knocking on the door.  
  
"Yes, dad?" He called out.  
  
"Legolas, we're going out to dinner. Would your friend like to join us?"  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas  
  
"I don't care." He said after about 10 seconds.  
  
"Um... Sure, Mr. Greenleaf. Thank you."  
  
"Alright, we'll leave in ten minutes." With that Legolas heard footsteps walking away from the door.  
  
"Do you need to do anything before we leave?"  
  
"No." Aragorn watched as Legolas got a brush and started brushing the shoulder blade-length, sun-kissed blonde hair.  
  
'You have beautiful hair." Aragorn watched.  
  
"I hate being called beautiful." Came an icy reply.  
  
"Sorry." Aragorn said staring at the floor, unable to think of anything to say.  
  
"Legolas? Aragorn? You ready?" Thranduil asked from downstairs.  
  
"Yes." Legolas walked down followed closely by Aragorn.  
  
"We're going to Shogun. Have you ever been there before?" Legolas' father asked.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Please boy, don't call me 'sir' It makes me feel old."  
  
"Sorry, s- Mr. Greenleaf."  
  
During dinner, Thranduil mostly talked to Aragorn about his life, while Legolas tried to keep very little attention on himself.  
  
"Yes, when Legolas was little he would get into trouble every day. We found out one day that flour and water doesn't go well together."  
  
"Oh, God!" Legolas covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Legolas knew that tone of voice. That was the voice he used when he was about to hit Legolas.  
  
"No. I'm sorry it's just embarrassing." Legolas said quietly trying to calm down his father without Aragorn noticing anything amiss.  
  
Aragorn had noticed that something wasn't right, nut he couldn't figure out what was going on between father and son.  
  
"Anyway," Thranduil said after staring at his son for a minute longer.  
  
The rest of the dinner went fine and when they got back to Legolas' house, Aragorn said.  
  
"Thank you again for the dinner. It was great."  
  
"No, problem, Aragorn. It's nice to see that Legolas has friends like you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." Thranduil then walked inside.  
  
"Um... look I'm sorry. You were just trying to make me understand that this isn't where I used to live. Thanks for coming with us tonight." Legolas then kissed Aragorn quickly on the lips and walked toward the house while Aragorn got into his car with a happy smile on his face. Legolas opened the door when he heard the truck drive away.  
  
"What was that?" Thranduil was standing at one of the windows.  
  
TBC..... 


	5. The Abuse

Another Chapter in one day. Go me!! Anyway sorry for not updating for a while, hope this makes up for it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"What was what?" Legolas asked trying to keep his cool.  
  
"The kiss! Men don't kiss other men. Are you a poof? Is he?" Thranduil was screaming, while Legolas could just stand there. Though he saw the fist coming, he knew he would just get it worse if he tried to block it. Finally Thranduil stopped.  
  
"I never want to see your face again. Get out now."  
  
Even though he could barely walk, Legolas got up and went to his room and got his hoodie and notebook. His money and a photo of his mother and sister and left. For while he just walked around. Stopping once in awhile to sit and breathe. He knew he should go to the hospitable, just incase there were even worse injuries he didn't know about. The hospitable was a thirty minute drive. He could never walk that far.  
  
*Boromir's. I'll go there.* Legolas though after passing his street for the fourth time. When he got to his house he saw that there were still lights in and he could hear the TV. So he rang the doorbell hoping that this didn't get Boromir in trouble with his parents.  
  
Boromir opened the door and gasped. Standing in front of him, was a bruised and bloody Legolas, who looked as though he had been crying.  
  
"Come in." Boromir said before Legolas could say a word.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" Boromir asked when he had gotten the bandages.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Yes, you can. Please Legolas you can't keep this to yourself. It will tear you up inside."  
  
"I... if I tell you what happened you not judge me and not try to interfere?" Legolas couldn't bare to look at Boromir as he spoke.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"My father beats me. When my mother and sister died, that's when it started. That was when I was nine. I have had all types of injuries. But they have never been this bad." Tears were rolling down his face.  
  
"What made him go off like that?"  
  
"He saw me kiss... kiss Aragorn."  
  
"Oh, Legolas your Father has no right to hurt you for anything much less that. Are you going to go back there? We do have school again tomorrow. The school ended up being the last to get power."  
  
"I can't go home. He kicked me out. What am I going to do?"  
  
"You're staying with me. My parents are hardly home. Even if they did see you, they wouldn't care." Boromir had sat on the bed after he bandaged Legolas up as best he could. Which didn't help much.  
  
"Legolas, Can I ask you to do one thing?"  
  
Legolas tensed.  
  
"Let me take you to a clinic. We can take my parent's car. I can drive."  
  
"Fine but when we are in there, please stay with me. I need to know that there's someone there."  
  
"No problem.'"  
  
In the car Legolas found that he couldn't put on the seatbelt. Don't worry about it. Anyway you might have broken ribs or something. So don't put too much pressure on them for right now. Boromir said when he saw the problems Legolas was having.  
  
"The clinic that's the closest is twenty minutes away. Will you be Ok?" Boromir asked when he saw Legolas' pained expression.  
  
"I'll be fine. I've been Okay so far for three hours." He said looking at his watch.  
  
"You mean to tell me that all this shit with your dad, happened over three hours ago?!!"  
  
"Yes." Came the soft reply.  
  
"Well, you're going to be fine now. I'll get you to the clinic then afterwards we'll go back and you can go to sleep. Oh, are you hungry?"  
  
"No, my dad took Aragorn and me to eat right before it happened." I just want to lie down. Can I do that?"  
  
"At the clinic." Then something dawned on Boromir. "Legolas where are we?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Came a faint reply  
  
"Where are we at?"  
  
"The car?" But it came out more of a question then an answer. And the car sped up to twenty miles over the speed limit.  
  
"Okay, we're here." Boromir said five minutes later.  
  
Legolas got out of the car and slowly made his way to the door with Boromir behind him Boromir got the smaller boy to sit down, he went to the desk.  
  
"May I help you?" A late 30's woman asked. "My friend got hurt badly about three hours and thirty minutes ago. He needs to be checked out by a doctor."  
  
"Alright, Dr. Conway will help you."  
  
A man Boromir guessed was Conway turned around from where he was working on something.  
  
"If you could lead me to your friend."  
  
Conway crouched down in front of Legolas.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Conway, I'm going to help you. What's your name?"  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf." He said as Conway helped him out of the seat. Into an exam room.  
  
"Greenleaf? Any relation to Thranduil Greenleaf?"  
  
"He's my father." He said with some scorn that the doctor didn't hear.  
  
"Okay, now some standard questions. How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"I already have your name. How did this happen?"  
  
"I fell off my bike going down a hill." He lied smoothly.  
  
Boromir was surprised that Legolas gave not one intention that he was lying.  
  
"Alright. Birth date?"  
  
"June 13, 1987."  
  
"We are going to take some x-rays of your ribs. Then fix them if they are broken. But besides that it looks as though you only have cuts and bruises. Your head though, I don't want you to go to sleep for about three more hours, Okay?"  
  
"I hit my head?"  
  
"Do you not remember?"  
  
Legolas thought over what happened and remembered that at one point Thranduil had been hitting his head against the wall hard, but he didn't realize it had been that hard.  
  
"I remember. That's fine no sleep for three hours."  
  
"Someone will be here in a few minutes then." The doctor got up and left. Boromir sat in the seat, the doctor was just in.  
  
"So how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine, Boromir? How am I going to pay for this?"  
  
"With this." Boromir pulled out his dad's checkbook.  
  
"Boromir-"  
  
"I won't hear it."  
  
Legolas closed his mouth then. A few minutes later a person came in. And asked Legolas to follow him to the x-ray room. When he got in there, he was asked to remove his shirt and stand in front of a screen. After four shots of his chest, they told him that he could go back to the exam room. And that they would have the results in five minutes. Once Legolas got back to the room, they talked about how long Legolas would stay with Boromir and who they knew would take Legolas in if Boromir couldn't let Legolas stay some night with him.  
  
"Boromir, don't tell Aragorn about what happened. I want to do that myself, alright?" "No problem, Legolas."  
  
The doctor came in there and told Legolas that two of the ribs were cracked and two others were broken. So he would have to keep them wrapped for a few weeks. Dr. Conway gave him some painkillers incase of pain and they were able to leave afterwards. When they got into the car and started driving toward Boromir's house, Legolas saw it was two thirty in the morning.  
  
"How much longer until I can go to sleep?"  
  
"You can go to sleep at about five 'o clock. You probably don't want to go to school in the morning do you?"  
  
"No, I need to get some sleep when I can. I don't see the point of going to sleep then getting up a hour later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Is it okay if I go to bed when we get in? I'll put in a movie if you would like?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
When they got to the house, Boromir got Legolas comfortable in the guest room. And put 'Boondock Saints' in the player.  
  
"If you need me just come wake me up."  
  
So for the next hour-and-a-half Legolas watched the movie and loved it. Then the next half-hour he spent writing in his notebook. At four thirty, he went to the kitchen to get a drink. And saw Faramir sitting at the counter humming and eating some ice cream.  
  
"Hey." Legolas said quietly.  
  
"Hey, I heard you were spending the night. Why don't you sleep? We do have school today." Faramir told him thinking the Greenleaf's didn't have power yet.  
  
"I know but I'm not going. What are you doing up?" Legolas asked taking a coke from the fridge then sitting across from Faramir.  
  
"Can't sleep? I've haven't been able to sleep well since I was 13. Is it just the light or do you have even more bruises?"  
  
"It's probably the light. The bruises are from the crash." Though if one looked close enough they would be able to tell the ones from the crash were more yellowish then they others.  
  
"Oh, want some?" Faramir asked holding out the ice cream.  
  
"Nah." He said waving it back. "Can't eat dairy products."  
  
"Bummer. I don't know what I would do without ice cream. That made me sound really gay. What time is it?"  
  
"4:45." Legolas said looking at the watch that his dad had gotten him when he turned 15. Then later that night smacked him around with Legolas grandfather's cane, when Legolas was late getting home from a party. He was glad that his grandpa wasn't around any more to know what Thranduil was doing with his cane.  
  
Legolas was startled out of his thoughts as Faramir put the ice cream back.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get a little more sleep. Will you be up when I'm getting ready?"  
  
"Hopefully no, but I don't know yet." Legolas said hopping off the stool.  
  
"Night, then." Faramir walked into his room and closed the door. Legolas looked at his watch again and decided that going to bed a few minutes early wouldn't hurt. Within minutes of laying down he was asleep.  
  
Legolas woke briefly when he heard two people moving around, but fell asleep again once he realized it was only Boromir and Faramir. Throughout the morning, he was jostled awake from his nightmares. At 3:00 Legolas woke and stayed up. When he went to the bathroom, he saw two people in a bedroom. Correctly guessing that it was Boromir's parents. At 3:30, Legolas popped 'Blue Crush' into the VCR. Halfway through the movie, Faramir walked in. (He usually got a ride from Eowyn)  
  
"Hey, Legolas." He called out.  
  
"In here." He said trying to be quiet since the parents were asleep.  
  
"How was your day?" Faramir asked while lighting a cig.  
  
"Slept a while that's all. How was yours?"  
  
"Alright. Aragorn got in trouble. He was talking to Boromir in Walker's class. And when she told him to leave, he said 'fuck you, bitch' and left. Oh, Boromir is at Wendy's with the twins."  
  
"How fun."  
  
"I'm going to change in some better clothes."  
  
15 minutes later Boromir and Aragorn walked through the door.  
  
"Faramir? Legolas? You guys here?" Boromir asked.  
  
"What?" Legolas ended up falling asleep again the movie being that good. And now he just wanted to continue sleeping and not deal with anyone.  
  
"Legolas, could we talk to you?" When Legolas was about to say no Aragorn, held up some food.  
  
"We have Wendy's."  
  
Legolas sighed and said. "Fine."  
  
"Lets go out back." Boromir suggested.  
  
When they sat down, Boromir felt that he should start talking.  
  
"Legolas... I kinda told Aragorn what happened. I thought that we would be able to help you, you know get over what happened."  
  
"Gee, thanks Boromir, what? Are you going to tell Faramir next? How about the twins-"  
  
"Legolas, please calm down. I know you feel-"  
  
"No, Aragorn you don't. You don't know what it's like to have a caring Father one minute then the next start beating you because of said you said that was supposed to make him feel better. Do you know how bad it feels to know that you are not loved by anyone? That no one would give a fuck if you died. I hate the fact that I could slit my wrists in front of my dad and he would just walk away. Could you really help me? Do you think that you would stay with me through all this shit." Legolas was almost screaming.  
  
"But I would. Legolas, you are loved. I love you. But you have to let me in. You can't trust! That's it isn't? Because of your Father, your trust is gone. You can't help but wonder if everyone one will hurt you. I won't hurt you. And I want you to trust me. I know it will take some time, but please, give Boromir and me a chance. We want to help you." They were quiet for a few minutes with a quiet sob coming from Legolas every once in a while.  
  
"Do you truly mean that?" He asked like a little boy who was lost.  
  
"Yes, I do. Legolas will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
Legolas kissed him in responds.  
  
"I think that's a yes." Boromir laughed. Faramir came out.  
  
"So they finally got together?" He asked.  
  
"You knew."  
  
"Of course. Everyone knew."  
  
"Boromir?" Legolas called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come over here, I need to talk to you."  
  
Boromir walked over to where the blonde boy was back to eating.  
  
"Boromir, I would love your's and Aragorn's help to get over what my father has done. Thank you, guys." His eyes shining with tears. Twenty minutes later, Legolas fell asleep in the bedroom.  
  
"So what do you think?" Boromir asked?  
  
Boromir, Faramir, and Aragorn were in the kitchen. They had just filled Faramir in on what happened. Figuring he should know since he lived there.  
  
"Right now? Right now I want to kill Thranduil." Before Aragorn had just gotten the basic facts, but now he knew every detail, he wanted death.  
  
"Yeah, well, that can't happen. So we should think of something we can do." Faramir said.  
  
"What do you mean 'we'. No, no, no, dear brother. Legolas doesn't know that you know. So you are going to pretend that you don't know anything about what's going on." Boromir wanted to make sure Faramir didn't let out an inkling about Legolas' Father.  
  
"I'll help him if he tells me."  
  
"Fine, but no mentioning Legolas' past." "Of course, I would never remind him of something like that." Faramir exclaimed pissed that Boromir would think so little of him.  
  
Legolas slept all through the night and he woke when he heard Boromir and Faramir moving around, getting ready for school.  
  
"Hey, I want to go to school." Legolas said as he started getting ready.  
  
"What about your ribs?" Boromir asked unsure about letting him go.  
  
"I'll be fine." Ten minutes later they were walking out the door.  
  
"If at any point today, you start hurting or feel like you can't make it through the day, come get one of us." Boromir said as they waited outside for Aragorn. Faramir, Legolas found out, always walked to school to wake up on the way.  
  
"Fine, then what?"  
  
"We'll take you home."  
  
Aragorn pulled up a minute later.  
  
"Hey!" They all said to each other when they got into the car.  
  
"Legolas-" Aragorn started.  
  
"I'm going." Aragorn didn't say anything because he knew it would only be a set back in recovery for Legolas, if Aragorn and Boromir started telling him what to do.  
  
It was already October and Legolas felt that he just needed to get on with his life and not worry about his father anymore.  
  
When they got to school Legolas knew that it was going to be a slow day. First period, he had to take a science test even though he hadn't been to school since before the storm.  
  
"Here is your test. You have the entire period. I will be grading your binders while you take your test. " Gandlaf said while giving out the test papers. At 7:50 he finished the test before anyone else. (Though he didn't know most of the answers). And just sat there. At 8:00 he was ready to scream he only had 25 minutes left but it was like a life time. Finally first was over and he was able to go to English.  
  
Today they were acting out speeches which the teacher said he could do next week. So he got to see Aragorn's awful acting. At 9:25, they went to Art which Legolas snored his way through once in a while waking up because Aragorn would take the leaf they were supposed to draw and tickled Legolas' nose with it. At lunch everyone was kinda quiet though the twins and Frodo and Sam had to save Merry and Pippin from some seniors that they threw their food at.  
  
During the math class, Walker never came so an hour and a half, they were able to do whatever they want. Half the class ended up leaving for a cig break. Then coming back for 5th. Study hall had been boring as usual and Legolas faked being ill and spent the last class period asleep in a corner.  
  
"Where to today, guys?" Aragorn asked when they got in the truck.  
  
"Not Wendy's." Legolas muttered still half asleep.  
  
"Applebee's?" Boromir asked while putting Legolas' head on his shoulder.  
  
"Applebee's it is then."  
  
When they got there, Legolas had a little trouble getting out and ended up almost falling out of the truck.  
  
"Nice parking job, Aragorn." Boromir said clapping, while looking at the truck seeing that it was taking up two spaces.  
  
"Thank you. I know I'm good."  
  
When they were seated in smoking their waiter came up to them. "What can I get you to drink?"  
  
"Three cokes." Aragorn said knowing the others.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute with the drinks and to take your order. I'm Matthew incase you need anything." While Matthew said this, he was staring at Legolas the whole time. A couple minutes later he came back.  
  
"What would you like to eat?"  
  
"Chicken fingers." Aragorn said.  
  
"Grilled chicken salad." Boromir said.  
  
"I'm not having anything." Legolas waved his hand.  
  
"Are you sure? Even if it's free?" Matthew asked.  
  
"I'll get chicken fingers then."  
  
"Great choice." With that the waiter left.  
  
"A free fucking meal. Sweet. Legolas you have to milk this for all it's worth!" Boromir exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think so I already got a man." With a moment of hesitation Legolas kissed Aragorn and Boromir got to watch Matthew drop and break two glasses watching the couple kiss.  
  
"Here's your food." Matthew said "And here's my number." Matthew gave his phone number to Legolas.  
  
"Um.... Gee thanks. I think."  
  
Aragorn started growling and Matthew left very quickly. Boromir took the paper from Legolas and started lighting it on fire.  
  
"Burn." Aragorn muttered. "Oh I don't know, I thought he was kinda cute." Legolas said with an innocent smile.  
  
"So you don't like me. You're only using me for money."  
  
"You don't have money." Boromir spoke up.  
  
"You know I love you." Legolas said.  
  
"I do? Could you remind me?" Aragorn asked huskily.  
  
"Of course." Legolas let his hand wander down to Aragorn's balls and squeezed hard.  
  
Aragorn screamed like a five-year-old girl. Boromir winced. Legolas spoke again.  
  
"Was that a good enough reminder?"  
  
When Aragorn could speak again, he squeaked out.  
  
"When we get home, you are in for it."  
  
"We'll see who's in for what." Legolas said darkly.  
  
They finished their food and got the check which didn't have Legolas' food on it. After twenty minutes of sitting there and talking, they payed and left.  
  
"Bye Matty!" Legolas yelled out as they walked outside.  
  
"Matty?" Boromir asked as they got into the truck.  
  
"Yep it fits him."  
  
"It sounds gay." Aragron said.  
  
"Exactly." Boromir and Aragorn could only smile and shake their heads. When they got to Aragorn's house, Aragorn cornered Legolas.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"You were being an Asshole. You don't own me! I won't be the woman. I can't stand that shit. And you acting like you wanted to just fuck me, and that made me pissed off!"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"It's alright." Legolas said then walked away.  
  
TBC.... 


	6. Setbacks

Thank you, to all my reviewers.  
  
AN: In the other chapter, the thing with the lube really did happen. A boy and I found it in our teacher's desk one year and the boy took it. You will find out what he did with it later in the story.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"We need something to do!" Boromir said jumping on the couch.  
  
"Alright but what?" Aragorn asked taking a seat across from the T.V.  
  
"The schools having a game tonight, we could go crash it." Legolas said.  
  
"What time does it begin?' Boromir asked perking up at the thought.  
  
"5:00."  
  
"So we have 30 minutes. Let's go now but first we need some stuff."  
  
When they got into the car, they had a fog horn, two cartons of eggs, rope and very loud music that would make most people cover their ears.  
  
"Ready?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas and Boromir just grinned.  
  
So they went to the football game. When they there people were all in the stands. There was a line cheerleaders on the field. And the football players were coming out.  
  
"Eggs at players or eggs at cheerleaders?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Both." Legolas said.  
  
They got out and walked to the bleachers with the stuff in pockets and underneath jackets. They took seats at the very back where no on sat. When one of the cheerleaders tried to do something they would suddenly get egg somewhere on them.  
  
When the game was about to end Boromir pressed the fog horn and everyone in the stands got egg all over them.  
  
The three boys ran back to the truck with five coaches chasing them.  
  
When Aragorn set the truck in drive there was one coach in front of them that wouldn't move.  
  
"Go! If he gets hit, it's his own fucking fault!" Legolas glared at the coach.  
  
Aragorn stepped on the gas and at the last second the man jumped out of the way.  
  
"That was so sweet!" Aragorn said looking into the rear-view mirror to make sure no one was following them.  
  
They drove back to Aragorn's where they stayed the night  
  
"Tomorrow after school, we'll cash all this change in and go to TJ's." Aragorn said, patting a bag of money when they walked into his room.  
  
"They have good onion rings." Boromir said.  
  
"I'll second that. But for now I need sleep." Legolas said and walked into his room.  
  
"Are you okay out here, man?" Aragorn asked Boromir as they set pillows and blankets on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, Legolas needs the bed more than me anyway. I'm kinda surprised he did so well today." Boromir said as he thought about the day.  
  
"I hope that today was like a step in his recovery. Anyway, I better go make sure everything is alright in there." Aragorn got up and walked into the bedroom, Legolas was using.  
  
Legolas was laying on his side writing in a notebook. When he saw Aragorn he closed it and sat up.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi." Aragorn felt that Legolas should make the first move when it comes to physical contact because he didn't know if Legolas would be alright with someone touching him after what happened.  
  
"I love you." Legolas leaned over and took his hand.  
  
"Let's never go to Applebee's again. I hate it when people stare at me because the way I look." He continued, while he let go of Aragorn's hand.  
  
"I was going to suggest it also but I didn't want to seem possessive." Aragorn admitted.  
  
"I'm going to sleep so don't mess with me."  
  
"Alright but what if I fucked with you instead." Aragorn smiled and left.  
  
Legolas sighed and opened his notebook again.  
  
~I do love him~ He wrote. ~But I'm not ready to touch him. I force myself to kiss him because he looks so disappointed if I don't. I cringe when people touch me or brushes against me. He doesn't need someone who will cling to everything. I only went to school today because I needed something to do that wouldn't let me remember. In a few weeks he will get tired of me and leave then I'll have to go back to Thranduil.~  
  
Legolas looked at the clock it was only 8:30 but he was still dead tired. His wounds were healing well. No more blood though the cuts were still tender. He closed the notebook and put it under his pillow and turned off the light.  
  
At 3:30 AM, Aragorn was jostled awake by screams coming from Legolas' bedroom. Aragorn jumped out of bed, tripping over the cover and ran into the room. On the bed Legolas was tossing and turning while yelling.  
  
"No! Please! I'll be good! I swear! Please, Dad,. No!"  
  
"Legolas calm down. Shh... He's not here." Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' face and rubbed his hair back.  
  
Legolas woke with a start.  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
"I'm here! You're safe." Aragorn took Legolas in his arms. At first he was tense then after a few minutes he calmed.  
  
" you want to talk about it?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Maybe in a little bit. Right now I just want to be held." Legolas soft voice came.  
  
"That I can do." Aragorn and Legolas sat there for a few minutes then Legolas started speaking.  
  
"Before, when my mother and sister were still alive it wasn't like this. Father would never even raise his voice. My sister was four years younger then me. My dad loved her so much. She could light up a room. My mom had the softest voice and was so beautiful. She was a very loving mom. Read to me, played with us. I loved her so much.  
  
Eight years ago my sister had gotten sick so my mom took her to the doctor. On the way home they were in a wreak. A car had rammed them on the Interstate and because of how fast the car was going she couldn't stop. They drove into a 18-wheeler. They were killed instantly. My Father and me didn't know they died until the next morning.  
  
After that father's temper was really short. He didn't start to hit until I was ten, but for two years, he would scream and threaten me. A few weeks after I turned ten he found out that one of his friends was getting laid off. Later that day I brought home a 'C' on a report card. I couldn't sit with my back against anything for a week. The welts were so painful. From there on pain became just another thing in my life both physical and mental.  
  
Then six weeks before we moved out here, he had been in a drunken rage. I don't know exactly know what set him off but that was the only other time I have had to go to the hospitable. My dream was about what made me go to the hospitable. I was in pain again because of him. Remembering what he did, how he looked. He was sorry after it happened but it doesn't change the fact that he's my father and he causes me pain. Something which is illegal. Right now my deepest fear is for him to find where I am and demand I come back with him and that when I go back, I'll have it even worse. I'm so scared of my own Father. I hate the fact that he's my only family. All I have now is abuse. I just wish that I was dead that-" Legolas was cut off.  
  
"Hey! Don't say that. Don't ever say that. I love you! Boromir, the twins, all the others love you. We don't ever want to see you hurt. You mean too much to us for you to just go and off yourself. Don't hurt yourself, Legolas. If you feel the need to cut because you think you deserve it come to me, please."  
  
"I can't cut so don't worry. I don't have the strength to tear into my flesh." Legolas was getting tired again. His eyes were dropping. Aragorn looked at the clock, it was already 5:00am.  
  
"Legolas, do you want to go to school tomorrow?" Aragorn quietly asked as he let Legolas lay down on the bed.  
  
"I need to." He muttered. "I don't wanna remember."  
  
He then fell asleep. When Aragorn walked out of the room he saw Boromir a few feet away.  
  
"I need a smoke." Aragorn said. They walked outside and just stood there for a minute.  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
"All." Boromir sighed.  
  
"I can't believe that the Asshole did that to a ten year old child." Boromir continued.  
  
"I won't let him come near Legolas ever again. Not if I can help it." Aragorn threw his cig.  
  
"We should get what little sleep we still can. I'll see you in a hour. Night." Aragorn walked in with Boromir following a few minutes later.  
  
An hour later the alarm clock went off and no one moved. Two hours after, Boromir woke up.  
  
"Holy fuck! Shit! Hell! Damn! Aragorn wake up. We missed school." Boromir stopped for a minute and thought about what he was saying.  
  
"Never mind. Go back to sleep." With that Boromir fell asleep again.  
  
At noon Legolas woke up.  
  
"You son of a bitch." Legolas said to what he thought was a empty house.  
  
"Why am I the son of a bitch?" Aragorn walked into Legolas' room.  
  
"Oh I thought you left me here." Legolas was abashed.  
  
"No, we all slept through the alarm."  
  
"Gee, how sad. You know what I still haven't seen your parents. Where are they? Wouldn't they have woken us up?"  
  
"Their in Europe." Aragorn smiled. "They won't be here until January.  
  
"But it's October."- Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Sure yeah anyway. What are we doing today?" Snatching one of Aragorn's smokes. He lit it up and took a deep drag. "I'm sorry about last night. It was childish of me. I shouldn't have made you listen to all that."  
  
"No. I'm glad you told me. Do you feel better that someone besides yourself knows what happened?"  
  
"Don't you mean two people know?" Legolas lips turned upward for a moment.  
  
"You knew Boromir was out there?"  
  
"Saw his shadow. And to answer your question: I do feel better. Thank you."  
  
Boromir walked into the room and sat in a chair.  
  
"Anyone hungry?"  
  
"I am." Legolas said.  
  
"I'm not. I can't eat when I first get up. You two go and get something alright? My keys are on my dresser." Aragorn yawned.  
  
"Legolas you want too?" Boromir asked as he got up and walked to the hall.  
  
"Sure. You okay?" Legolas also got up and started walking but he looked back at Aragorn for a minute.  
  
"Be gone with you!" Aragorn said smiling.  
  
"Bye, where do you want to go?" Was the last thing Aragorn heard before the front door closed.  
  
Aragorn went and took a five minute shower. Then he sat on Legolas' bed for a while thinking about last night. When he was getting up to find a drink, he noticed something sticking in his ass.  
  
"What the hell?" He lifted up the pillow he was sitting on and saw Legolas' notebook. His drink forgotten, he could only stare at the notebook.  
  
*It would help me understand what happened to him better. But I would be breaking his trust so much* Aragorn decided and opened the book. *For the greater good...I hope*  
  
~I couldn't sleep last night. It was one thirty and I went downstairs to watch T.V. for a while. Daddy was down there. He started screaming and yelling. 'Why wasn't I in bed' was what he was saying. I was scared of him. Mommy and sis died 4 months ago. I can't stand this. I don't like him yelling at me. It hurts too much. I'm afraid. He wasn't like this before. Do all parents yell at their children like this? Because Daddy didn't do this before. I wish Mommy and sissy were here. I miss them so.~ Aragorn flipped to a page in the middle.  
  
~Father is at it again. And I'm saying lies like I have been doing it all my like. I have never been so confused. He would change from being a loving Father to one that loved to hurt me. I don't know what to do anymore.~  
  
Aragorn flipped to another page.  
  
~We just moved to a town in Tennessee. It's small to say the least. I think that moving here might help get over mom and Natalie. For Thranduil. The arm is healing fine. I'm still having breathing problems. But the doctor said the lung will be alright. Thranduil said that when we are settled in he would buy a car for me and get my permit.~  
  
Aragorn closed the book quickly and put it back under the pillow. Legolas and Boromir had just walked in.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hello. We went to Wang garden." Legolas said snacking on a cookie.  
  
A couple hours later they went over to Boromir's house and watched a movie until Faramir and a few others came to the house.  
  
The twins, Legolas, Faramir, Aragorn, Eowyn, Eomer, Boromir, and Gimli were all talking in the kitchen.  
  
"Crazy boy." Gimli muttered.  
  
"Stupid Boy." Legolas said in return.  
  
They were disagreeing on who was a better writer. When the doorbell rang. Aragorn went to answer it.  
  
"Okay enough." Elladan said. "If we don't stop one of us id going to hit another." A pointed look at Legolas and Gimli.  
  
^Thud^ There was a noise but it was too quite to hear from the kitchen.  
  
"Are you saying That I would actually hit Legolas?" Gimli looked shocked that people thought he would hurt the blonde who he had come to respect after the lake.  
  
"I never." Gimli put his hands on his hips in mock-anger.  
  
"Yeah I would never hit Gimli...too hard." Legolas smiled at Gimli to let him know he was joking.  
  
"Well, well, well what is going on?" Gimli turned around and saw a man who was beautiful and frightening at the same time.  
  
Thranduil stood in the doorway with a angered expression.  
  
Behind Gimli, Boromir swore, seeing the relation between Legolas and the man.  
  
"Where's Aragorn?" Legolas asked determined not to be scared of his father.  
  
~~Father's a name you haven't earned yet You're just a child with a temper Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure~~  
  
"Oh just taking a little nap. Come Legolas, we are leaving." Thranduil had in his hand a cane that was held loosely next to his side.  
  
"He's not going anywhere." Gimli moved in front of Legolas.  
  
"Yes he will! Won't you, Legolas?" He growled.  
  
"No! I'm tired of this shit. I'm not going to be your punching bag anymore."  
  
It was then that everyone in the room understood what was going on. They formed a semi-circle around Legolas.  
  
"Leave or we'll call the cops." Elrohir said.  
  
"Not without my son!" Thranduil yelled.  
  
"Leave." A shout behind Thranduil made him turn around.  
  
Aragorn was behind him with a handgun.  
  
"This isn't over legolas. When I get my hands on you, your going to wish I had killed you last time." Thranduil stormed out of the house.  
  
The group heard the squeal of tires and knew he was gone.  
  
Aragorn put the gun on the counter and rushed to take Legolas in his arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.  
  
Legolas could only shake his head 'no'.  
  
"Was the gun full?" Legolas asked a few minutes later.  
  
"No"  
  
"You could have gotten hurt! What if he hadn't left-"  
  
"Legolas, stop being so fucking selfless! I wasn't in danger. You were."  
  
Legolas looked up from Aragorn's shoulder wiping tears from his eyes. "Where is everyone."  
  
"In the living room. You want to talk to them?"  
  
"They have a right to know, considering they stood up for me. No questions asked."  
  
The two walked into the living room hand in hand. And sat on the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry about that you guys." Legolas started. "That was my dad if you couldn't tell. He has physically and verbally abused me since my mom and sister died. A few nights ago he kicked me out of the house and I went to Boromir's and Aragorn's house and they are letting me stay at their places until I get enough money for my own place." Legolas stared at his hands, not wanting to see disgust in his friends eyes.  
  
Elladan came up and tilled Legolas' chin until Legolas was able to see him. There was no disgust in their eyes. Only sadness, pity and in one understanding. "You are one of us. Don't think we would hate you for something like that."  
  
"Does anyone want to go the movies or something?" Boromir asked feeling that they should all do something to make everyone feel better.  
  
"How about the mall then go get some dinner?" Legolas suggested.  
  
A bunch of 'sures' answered that. On the way out the door, Gimli stopped Legolas and waved to the others that he needed a minute.  
  
"Back at the lake you were right. I was hiding something. I understand." Gimli then walked to the car that he and the twins came in. Legolas put his arm around Aragorn slowly.  
  
"What was that about?" The dark-haired man asked.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't understand it myself." Legolas climbed into the truck.  
  
On the way to the mall, everyone in the three cars was smoking.  
  
"We're all going to be dead at the age of 25." Legolas commented.  
  
"Only a few more years!" Boromir chuckled.  
  
Boromir's cell phone started ringing after they parked.  
  
"Hello? Hey... At the mall. Sure the more the merrier, I think! Bye."  
  
"The rest of the gang is coming." Boromir said to the others.  
  
And so they walked around the mall after the rest got there. For dinner they went to Popeye's, where Aragorn told everyone to go to his house afterwards. There Legolas told the others what happened. 


	7. How bad Walker can get

This Chapter had come to me on the spur of the moment. Warnings for this Chapter: Walker is a bitch. And more hurt for Legolas from a teacher!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
In November, Aragorn's schedule had been changed so Legolas and Aragorn had no classes together. Some of the preps had found out that they were going together so they messed with the schedule, the teachers never said anything. When Gimli found out what happened, the next day there was three preps lying unconscious in the boy's bathroom. So Gimli became Legolas' protector when Aragorn wasn't around.  
  
The days went by, it turned into December. Thranduil wasn't seen since that day. Legolas was getting better. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, after they found out what happened to Legolas, took it upon themselves to make sure he never felt lonely. Which mostly was Merry and Pippin doing something so stupid it was funny. Some of the kids at school had taken to picking on Legolas and Gimli was always there to stop them.  
  
December 15 came and it was Boromir's Birthday. After school the group all went to Chili's for dinner. They ended up taking three long tables in smoking. Some preps came in during the middle of the meal and sat a table behind them. Benny was one of them. Legolas noticed and got very confused.  
  
"Hold on." He said. "I want to go speak with him." He jumped over the seat and walked up to Benny.  
  
"Benny what's up with this?" He gestured to the two other people.  
  
"What does it look like, Freak?" He snapped back.  
  
"I though you were one of us." Legolas said after a moment.  
  
"You thought wrong, Faggot"  
  
"Keep you tongue behind your yellow teeth, everyone knows your gay!" Gimli came up from behind Legolas.  
  
"I found that people, who are gay, are going to hell. Meet my girlfriend: Kendall." Kendall was head cheerleader and a real bitch.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kendall. I'm guessing your 'Fag'." She said over brightly.  
  
"You bitch." Legolas said quietly and walked back to the table with Gimli. He sat in between Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"Legolas? Are you Ok?" Aragorn asked. He couldn't understand why Legolas didn't sit over by him.  
  
"I'm fine." He said shortly.  
  
So the dinner went, Legolas talked and laughed but everyone could tell that things weren't alright with him. When everyone went home it was decided that Aragorn and Legolas would spend the night with Boromir.  
  
"Are you going to talk about what that was back there?" Aragorn asked as they were going to sleep.  
  
"It's none of your business. He was just someone who I used to think was my friend and he turned out to be a lot less." Legolas said after a while.  
  
"Well tomorrow's just another day." Aragorn said and turned over.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
The next day in First, Legolas found that Benny was indeed preppie.  
  
"Hi, Legolas. How's Aragorn? You know if he gets tried of you, you could always come and suck my dick. I'll even let you do it for free." Benny whispered in the blonde's ear, right before class started. Near the end of class, Legolas was so fed up with Benny that he said loudly.  
  
"Hey, Boromir?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How many gay preps does it take to screw in a light bulb?"  
  
"How many?" Boromir asked while glancing at the teacher and seeing him very pissed off.  
  
"Two. One to actually screw in the light bulb and another short gay prep to suck my cock." Legolas said, the whole time staring at Benny.  
  
"Greenleaf! Outside now!" Mr. Gandalf got up and pointed at the door.  
  
When they were outside the door Gandalf shut it so the students wouldn't hear  
  
"I don't want to know what has made you and Benny fight. And frankly I don't care. But I won't tolerate that kind of behavior in my class. If you can't straighten up, I will see to it that you get ISS for a week. Do you understand me?" Gandalf boomed.  
  
"Why doesn't Benny get into trouble?"  
  
"Because Benny hasn't done anything."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mr. Greenleaf would you like ISS now?"  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"You only have two minutes. Just get your stuff and go to your next class." Legolas went in and got his stuff ignoring the questioning looks from his friends and left.  
  
Legolas walked into Mrs. Woods class. The teacher was sitting at her desk, not having a first period class to teach.  
  
"Legolas? What are you doing in here now?" The bell rang.  
  
"I got kicked out of first." He said while taking his seat.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Fighting."  
  
Boromir, Faramir, Eomer, Arwen, Haldir, and Eowyn ran into the room.  
  
"What the hell was up with that?"  
  
"Language, Haldir." Mrs. Wood spoke up.  
  
"Nothing. Benny and me just don't see eye to eye anymore. Don't any of you tell Gimli or Aragorn, understand?" Legolas said  
  
After getting 'yes' from them and a few minutes later the bell rang for class to begin. Legolas pulled out his notebook and turned to a blank page.  
  
~Benny and me had been friends at the beginning of the year. But now it hurts to know that he hates me. What did I do? I know I shouldn't care, that I have plenty of other friends that have been there for me the past few months. It feels wrong though. I'm sorry Benny for whatever I did.~  
  
Legolas looked to where Benny was sitting. Legolas hadn't noticed it before, but Benny had moved to desk across the room where Rick and James, two preps, sat.  
  
"Okay, I have put you in groups of four and I want the scene to be done by all not just one. I'm passing out the sheets saying the other people in your group. You can not switch. So don't even try. Legolas heard that a suddenly had a bad feeling.  
  
"Fuck." He muttered quietly. The paper said. 'Benny, James, Rick, and Legolas'  
  
Boromir took the paper and hissed. "You have them?"  
  
"Guess so. Dammit!"  
  
"This will be due in a week." Mrs. Wood said, above everyone discussing who was in their group.  
  
"Bitch alert!" Eomer said looked at Benny and his friends, who were coming towards them.  
  
"Alright, Fag. Let's get this straight; we don't wanna have anything to do with you. So we will get the project together, all you have to do is remember the part we give you. Got it?" Benny said.  
  
"Fine, less work for me. I have nothing to complain about." Legolas smirked.  
  
"Come on guys. We need to leave the Fags, alone, so they can jack off on each other." Benny grinned evilly at Legolas. There was a gleam in Benny's eye that set Legolas on edge.  
  
"I hope he dies a horrible death. Preferably one were someone cuts off his dick." Arwen said. Legolas smiled and said.  
  
"You're obsessed with cutting off dicks aren't you?"  
  
"Yup!" She said.  
  
Third period went with Benny not saying anything to Legolas or any of his friends. Fourth was interesting to say the least. Haldir had got the jar of lube from Pippin and placed it on the overhead before class began. Walker came into the room and stopped short.  
  
"What kind of sick joke is this?" Walker shut the door so she could yell at the class.  
  
"That was stolen from me and I want to know who did it."  
  
Benny grinned at Legolas.  
  
"Miss Walker? Legolas did it!" He called out.  
  
"Lair!" Boromir yelled.  
  
"Shut up Boromir. All of you get out; there will be no class today. Legolas stay." Everyone ran out. Boromir and the others staying a few feet near the door. A few seconds later Walker and Legolas came out.  
  
"You guys go to your next class now!" Walker said to the friends.  
  
"Where are you going, man?" Boromir asked Legolas.  
  
"To her office so we can talk in-"  
  
"Greenleaf!" Walker yelled.  
  
"I'll see you in-" He looked at his watch. "An hour"  
  
Legolas then followed her. He walked into her office to find her standing near the desk.  
  
"Shut my door." Legolas shut it and leaned against it.  
  
"I have four kids. I have raised them all the same. I don't agree with the way this school handles punishments. So instead I'll be dealing the punishments for the students I teach. You will be the first I make the example on." Walker smiled nasty.  
  
"Sorry, I really don't give a damn. So I will be leaving. But you should know. I didn't steal that shit." Legolas turned to open the door, when he felt something heavy come down on his head, stunning him.  
  
"Oh, I already know you didn't, but you will still be the example." She stuffed a scarf of hers in his mouth.  
  
"Don't even think of removing that. My punishments are where I beat the child with a whip until I know they have learned their lesson." Legolas started fighting.  
  
"If you fight then I'll have Benny Wellington to come in here and record it. Would you like that?" After a few moments Legolas turned his head the other way in defeat.  
  
"On your knees, pretty thing."  
  
TBC... 


	8. As I'm Screaming All My Pain

Hey everyone glad to know that the last chapter went over so well. I hadn't been too sure. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Boromir walked into fourth period English.  
  
"Mrs. Wood, I really need to speak to Aragorn. It's very important."  
  
"You have two minutes in the hall."  
  
They walked out and Boromir explained what happened with Walker.  
  
"I think we need to teach Benny a lesson about who he can't mess with." Aragorn started making plans in his head about what he was going to do the gay prep.  
  
"Aragorn, no. Legolas promised me and the others not to tell anyone about this. Please don't let on that you know about today. Please?"  
  
"I don't like it but I'll keep my mouth shut for now." Mrs. Wood came to the door telling Aragorn to come in.  
  
"I'll see you at the truck." Boromir said and walked to where the friends were having a cigarette.  
  
"What did you do in the bathroom? Jack off to a picture of Arwen?" Eomer asked as he came back.  
  
"I already have the real thing." Boromir kissed Arwen on the lips to prove his point.  
  
"Yuk, heterosexual sex!" Haldir spoke up. Everyone stopped for a second to think about what he said the laughed.  
  
******************************************  
  
The whip that Walker was hitting Legolas' back with was like a horse whip. Before she started, she has made him remove his shirt and had said something about too beautiful to be a guy and pinched his left peck before she started the beating. For ten minutes straight Walker continued.  
  
~~Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here~~  
  
While Legolas' mind was back with his dad during the many beating he got. The only difference was that Thranduil never used a whip. When Walker stopped she walked around him to see his face. His face was red and his eyes puffy and swollen from crying. His breathing was hitched from trying to breathe through his nose which he couldn't do and was feeling lightheaded because of it.  
  
"I want my scarf back now." She said quietly. Legolas spat it out and took deep mouthfuls of air.  
  
"Never piss me off and this won't happen again. Now get out of here, you have 40 minutes before your next class. Have fun!" Legolas ran out of the office and into the boy's bathroom. He shut himself into a stall. He cleaned himself up as best as he could and walked out of the stall, over to the mirror. He peeled the shirt off his shoulders and looked at the welts. Thankfully they were only bleeding lightly and he was wearing black that day, so he could finish the day without anyone knowing. But he didn't know what he was going to do at Aragorn's or Boromir's house. After he saw that he looked somewhat normal again, he went to go look for Boromir.  
  
By the time the bell rang for the next period, Legolas still hadn't found him. So he went and sat in his desk.  
  
"Hi, Fag. What did she do to you?" Benny asked once he came into the room.  
  
"Benny, why do you keep calling me 'Fag' when everyone knows you're a poof? Legolas asked.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, she's a crack-snorting fool." The entire time Legolas made sure to lean forward in the seat so the welts wouldn't brush against the chair.  
  
"Get away from him." Shanks the teacher for that period told Benny.  
  
"Yes. Coach Shanks." Benny said glaring at Legolas.  
  
"I know there is no point in saying this, but don't listen to him. He can only hurt you with words. I know you already know that but it's true" Shanks sat on the desk in front of the blonde.  
  
"I wish that was." Legolas whispered. Shanks looked questioningly at the boy.  
  
"What do you mean?" Though Legolas hardly knew the teacher, he knew that not only was the guy a nice person but he was easy to talk to.  
  
"Nothing just an expression." Legolas tried to cover up.  
  
"Weird expression." Legolas was relieved when the bell rang and Shanks went to the teacher's desk.  
  
"You're late." Five minutes later Boromir and his friends walked in. "Take your seats."  
  
"Where were you?" Legolas asked Boromir.  
  
"Cig break. What did she say?"  
  
"Nothing much." Legolas moved in his seat. "Just stuff about how I'm never going to do that again."  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas. If I hadn't done that then you wouldn't have gotten in trouble." Haldir said from behind him.  
  
"It isn't your fault. It's Benny's." Legolas crossed his arms on the desk and put his head on them.  
  
"We're going to get Benny back for that Legolas." Eomer said.  
  
"No, your not. I want to do this myself. I'm not a chick, sorry girls, but I'm not helpless. And only I will get revenge on Benny."  
  
"Legolas you're scaring me." Eomer said staring wide-eye at him.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Spanish went by and Legolas was able to get to the truck.  
  
"Wendy's?" Boromir asked.  
  
"No. I'm tired. Could you drop me off at home? You guys go to Wendy's." Legolas said thinking that way he could deal with the welts and not worry about anyone else seeing them.  
  
"That's fine."  
  
Aragorn stopped the truck in front of the house, Legolas got out with a small 'bye'. And they drove off.  
  
Legolas went into the bathroom and peeled his shirt off. They had stopped bleeding, so there was only dried blood. He took a wash cloth and gently wiped the welts he could reach. Then he turned on the bathtub and stepped under the spray flinching when his wounds throbbed. Three more minutes under the shower and he got out. He dried off and went to the room that he was using and laid on his stomach. He wrote about what happened in the notebook. Leaving out the part about Walker feeling him up. For thirty minutes he just laid there once in a while falling asleep, but waking right back up because of nightmares involving Thranduil or Walker and sometimes both. Legolas hurried and got a shirt on when Boromir and Aragorn walked in.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Boromir asked already bored of sitting.  
  
"Nothing I just want to relax." Legolas said lying back down on his stomach.  
  
They ended up talking until 7:30 when they went to the kitchen to fix something to eat. When Legolas walked into the pantry she said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Legolas. Welcome to Wal-Mart."  
  
"Oh, Ha, Ha." Aragorn said from the fridge.  
  
Boromir laughed.  
  
"I'm craving chicken. Have any?" Legolas called out.  
  
"You're craving foods? You turned woman on me?"  
  
"Would a woman do this?" Aragorn put his hands around his dick. Legolas punched him in the nose.  
  
"Legolas, calm down. Aragorn's sorry." Boromir stood in front of Legolas. Confused as to why he would do something like that. "Don't ever call me a woman." Legolas then walked into his bedroom and lay on his side facing the wall. Aragorn walked in a few minutes later holding a tissue to his nose.  
  
"Legolas, I'm sorry." Aragorn started talking to his back. "I don't think you're a girl. If you were I probably wouldn't be your boyfriend. You're my man."  
  
"My father used to say to me that I was as pretty as a girl. That I was too beautiful. He would call me a girl sometimes when he would hit me." Legolas said in a tiny voice.  
  
"Legolas look at me please." Legolas turned on his stomach making sure that nothing touched his back.  
  
"Your father was wrong, you might have a wonderful looking face but you're a man." Aragorn said  
  
"Remember the first day of school? When you were driving and Boromir thought I looked like a girl from behind. Maybe I should cut my hair. What do you think?"  
  
Aragorn ran a hand through said hair. "I love it as it is. But it's your choice."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"So how about some food?" Aragorn said after a few minutes of playing with Legolas' hair. Legolas laughed and slowly got off the bed.  
  
"Has it stopped bleeding?"  
  
"Yep." Aragorn felt his nose.  
  
Boromir was sitting at the table eating some roast beef.  
  
"You done making out back there?" He smiled.  
  
"Shove it. You know you want to watch so you could jack off while pretending that it was you and Arwen." Legolas retorted.  
  
Aragorn ever the smart one asked.  
  
"We were making out?"  
  
"Shut up, Aragorn." His boyfriend said.  
  
They ate and talked about their friends and school. Through dinner both Boromir and Aragorn noticed that Legolas sat hunched over his food. But they didn't say anything to make him even more uncomfortable. That night when they all slept, when Legolas put pressure on his back, he would give a soft cry of pain. It was too quiet for Aragorn to hear, though. And Boromir didn't stay the night.  
  
The next morning, Legolas took two Tylenol as he was getting ready. It was Wednesday and Legolas desperately wished it was Saturday. He would have to see Walker and spend an hour and twenty minutes with her. He hoped she wouldn't say anything to the class on what happened the day before, but Legolas didn't trust her not to. In lunch, Legolas sat at the far end of the table while Aragorn, like normal, sat in the middle. Legolas had told his boyfriend that he needed some time to think alone. When Gimli got to the table, he decided to sit next to Legolas.  
  
"So how has your day been?" Gimli asked after watching Legolas stare off into space for five minutes.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Legolas, do you know why I protect ever since I learned what happened?" Gimli was looking around.  
  
"Will Legolas Greenleaf please come to the main office?" A voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Want me to come to the office with you?" Gimli asked as Legolas got up to throw his food away.  
  
"Sure. I have nothing on me, so I know I can't be in trouble." Legolas was praying that he would have to stay in the office so he didn't have to see Walker.  
  
"I'm Legolas." He said to an attendant once he got into the room.  
  
"Go back to Mr. Curry's office. He is waiting for you." The woman said kindly.  
  
When Legolas and Gimli were walking toward the office they could hear Mr. Curry talking.  
  
"Yes, of course. He has only missed four days since August, when school started.  
  
"That's good. For the longest time I didn't know how to find him. I had thought that he stopped coming here."  
  
Legolas stopped, making Gimli run into him. But Legolas didn't fell any pain. Too worried to know that his father was there. But before Legolas had a chance to run. Mr. Curry saw him.  
  
"Legolas! Come in!" Mr. Curry said very cheerful.  
  
Legolas walked in very slowly. Gimli right behind him, putting a hand on Legolas back to reassure him, but almost made Legolas cry out. The red- haired boy knew Legolas' father was there.  
  
"I'm sorry boy. You can't come in here." Curry said.  
  
"He stays or I leave." Legolas said, his eyes cold.  
  
"Oh. It's alright. I'm sure all his friends know anyway." Thranduil said from his seat.  
  
"Legolas, um... I don't know your name. Please take a seat."  
  
"I'll stand." Gimli said as Legolas took a seat. And Gimli stood behind Legolas' chair. To protect Legolas if he needed to.  
  
"Alright Legolas." Curry sat in his chair. "Do you know why you're here?"  
  
He looked at his Father. "I could guess." He said dryly.  
  
"Your father tells me that you ran away a couple months ago."  
  
"I wouldn't call it run away, more like prolonged stay at friends." He smiled.  
  
"Legolas! You will show some respect." Curry said.  
  
"Oh, but I am!"  
  
"Anyway," Curry looked ready to give him hell. "Why aren't you living with your father?"  
  
"Don't want to."  
  
"Alright, Legolas two people can play at this game. You have not choice. Now, give me a better reason then that."  
  
"Home is too far to walk?"  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil finally said.  
  
"Look, tell me what this is about so I can go back to class." Legolas would rather deal with Walker than Thranduil right now.  
  
"We want you to go home to your father."  
  
"Oh, is that all? No." Legolas leaned forward to put his elbows on his knees. Gimli had been looking back and forth from father and son. When he looked at Legolas he did a double take. He could see the top of one of the welts on his back. Gimli clenched his jaw to keep from saying anything.  
  
*His father hasn't been around him. Someone is still causing him pain. If it's Boromir or Aragorn, they're going to die.* Gimli thought losing track of the conversation around him. *He's too much like me. At least I can protect him. I failed Oin. I won't fail Legolas. I refuse to!* Gimli was going to tell Legolas that he hadn't been alone in his pain, but now he's was going to wait to take care of the person that was hurting him again.  
  
"I don't need this crap. Come on Gimli, let's go." Legolas walked out with Gimli making sure that neither adult tried to stop them.  
  
"What class do you have now?" Legolas asked while walking away from the office.  
  
"English. You?"  
  
"Math. Thanks Gimli. You being there helped me a lot." Legolas smiled and started walking to his class, while Gimli went to his.  
  
"Tardy, Greenleaf. You're late." Walker said.  
  
"Wow, your smart." Legolas said back. Walker looked at Legolas for a moment.  
  
"Do we need to have another talk after class?" She smiled.  
  
"No," Legolas' teeth clenched at the idea of a 'talk'.  
  
"Then get in your seat." She said with the same smile.  
  
Legolas sat down and didn't say a word for the rest of class.  
  
"Coach Shanks?" Legolas asked when he got to study hall.  
  
"Yes?" He looked up from his computer. "I would like to talk to you. Do you have a class after this?"  
  
"No" concern for the youth washed over the teacher, when he saw how the boy was acting.  
  
"I could I talk to you then?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you." Legolas smiled a little.  
  
"No problem." Legolas went back to his seat. Boromir asked him what Curry wanted to talk to him about but Legolas didn't answer. He just laid his head down and pretended to be asleep. The others around Legolas talked while Boromir and Eomer played a card game. After the class, Legolas shooed his friends out to Spanish so he could talk to Shanks.  
  
"Normally I would never think of doing this. I don't know how I should start this."  
  
"It's alright. How about you tell me what this has to do with." Shanks sat on the edge of his desk while Legolas sat in a student desk.  
  
"Deals with a teacher. A new one."  
  
"Okay what about this teacher?"  
  
"I got in trouble by her and she decided that she didn't like that school's rules."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I didn't. A few friends did. Then Benny said I did."  
  
"Legolas, I won't send you to the office for anything. You don't have to use names either, but explain in more detail. I don't understand."  
  
"Few months ago two friends stole a jar of lube that they found in the teacher's desk. Yesterday another friend asked if he could have the lube. He had put it on the overhead. She walked in and demanded to know who did it. Benny grinned at me, and then told the teacher it was me. She told everyone to leave and told me to go to her office."  
  
"Wait, students aren't allowed in the offices" Shanks said.  
  
Legolas just shrugged. "I didn't know."  
  
"Continue. I'm sorry for disrupting you."  
  
She started talking about how she thought that the school doesn't know how to control the students right and how she was going to punish the kids herself. Few a few minutes I turned to leave and something hit on head. She stuffed a scarf in my mouth and said if I moved or tried to call out she would go get Benny and his friends and let them watch. She...well she did this." Legolas got up and turned and lifted up his shirt. He heard Shanks gasp.  
  
"Holy shit!" Shanks put his fingers close to one of the welts but didn't touch it.  
  
"Is she doing this to others?" Shanks asked.  
  
"I don't know." Legolas pulled his shirt down.  
  
"Come; let's get some stuff on them. Have you done that?"  
  
"Don't have stuff to do that with."  
  
"Well, here just put this on once in the morning and once at night." Shanks pulled a tube out of his bag.  
  
"Thanks." Legolas said. "Coach could you not tell anyone about this?"  
  
"I promise I won't tell anyone, but if you give me a chance then I could make sure she is fired. Here's a note for being late." Shanks walked Legolas out of the class.  
  
"Thank you. I knew I had to tell somebody and everyone is too close to me, to tell. Maybe soon I'll tell Aragorn then people won't ever have to deal with her." Legolas started walking away but turned around when Shanks asked a question.  
  
"When do you think you will be able to tell me the name?"  
  
"Probably when I tell Aragorn. I need to see what she will threaten if I tell." He then walked to Spanish.  
  
That period went fast for him. Though the teacher kept giving him dirty looks because he had been 30 minutes late to class. When the bell rang Legolas and Boromir walked to the truck to wait for Aragorn to arrive.  
  
"What was up with that?" Boromir asked referring to him being late.  
  
Nothing, just wanted to talk to Shanks. That's all." Though he was lying, Legolas didn't care. He really didn't want to tell Boromir until he was alright with what happened. He then realized that he may never be.  
  
"Sure." Boromir said not convinced that Legolas was telling him the truth.  
  
TBC... 


	9. Second Chances

Hey people. Thank you for all the lovely reviews I have gotten. Here's the next chapter.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
That night when Legolas was asleep, the doorbell rang. Aragorn was surprised to see Gimli on the other side.  
  
"Hey, could I talk to you?"  
  
Aragorn stepped outside and closed the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I probably shouldn't be asking, but have you seen anything wrong with Legolas' back?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Nothing. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll se you tomorrow." With that Gimli got in his car and drove off.  
  
"What was that about?" Boromir asked when Aragorn came back in.  
  
"I don't know. But I think Legolas does." He walked into the bedroom that Legolas was sleeping on his side in. Aragorn came behind the blonde and lifted his shirt, uncaring if Legolas woke or was in pain. He saw the crisscross welts and asked, barley controlled, what happened to him.  
  
~~But holding on so beware I have secrets I won't share~~  
  
"You are hurting me. And none of your damn business." Legolas was getting his shirt back down.  
  
"You listen to me! It is my business. Through this entire thing you have only thought about you, never once thinking about what it is doing to me. So Legolas you better tell me where those welts came from or so help me god I'll-" Aragorn grabbed Legolas and started to shake and bruise his arms. Aragorn was cut off by Boromir throwing him off of the blonde. Legolas got up and after getting only his hoodie in the hurry walked to the front door. Aragorn and Boromir following, trying to stop him. Legolas turned around.  
  
"Funny, I turned out to be right. You aren't any better than Thranduil. You might not use your fist; you use your words and threats." Legolas' tear-streaked face was the last Aragorn saw before he put his head in his hands.  
  
"Where do you think he will go?" Boromir asked laying his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know." Aragorn said in between sobs.  
  
"Well, then I guess we can only wait and see if he comes back later." Aragorn only cried harder.  
  
*************************  
  
Legolas walked to his street and stood in front of his house for a few minutes to gather up his courage. He knocked on the door. His father appeared a minute later.  
  
"You... You wanted me to come back?" Legolas asked quietly. Thranduil opened the door the rest of the way.  
  
Go to the living room. I'll be there in a few minutes so we can talk."  
  
When Thranduil came back he had an apple in one hand and a bag of Oreo cookies in the other. Legolas took the apple and bit into it.  
  
"So?" Thranduil sat next to Legolas, while he watched his father carefully to make sure he was safe.  
  
"Aragorn turned out to be someone he wasn't"  
  
Thranduil sighed. "I guess I won't get much more out of you until I tell you what I've been thinking."  
  
Legolas rested his head back in the couch.  
  
"A few days after the fight, I realized how badly I've been treating you. So I went to get help. I help patients who are kids now. I came to the school to explain that to you. I know you won't forgive me, hell, I wouldn't forgive me. But if you give me a chance and if anything happens you can leave and never have to come back. What do you say?"  
  
Legolas thought for a while.  
  
"Okay, But I'll leave if you try to hit me again."  
  
"So you had a fight with you..." Thranduil stopped.  
  
"Say it, dad. IT will only get better if you accept it."  
  
"Boyfriend." Thranduil smiled at the smile that crossed Legolas' face.  
  
"If only he was still my boyfriend. I broke up with him."  
  
"Why?" Thranduil knew Aragorn was protective of Legolas. So why he would break up with him was very strange.  
  
"Something happened to me the other day at school. I didn't want anyone to know. Aragorn found out and started threatening me if I didn't tell him. I left."  
  
"What was it that you wanted nobody to know about?"  
  
"This." Legolas got up and turned around after putting his apple down and lifted up his shirt,  
  
"What the fuck happened? Who did this?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"One of the teachers, who didn't believe in the school's punishments. She made her own."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Walker."  
  
"Are you in any pain?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, though I'm tired."  
  
"Go to sleep and I'll drive you to school in the morning and pick you up. Then we'll go get that car I promised."  
  
"Thank you." Legolas walked to his room and lay down. He immediately fell asleep. The next morning Thranduil parked in a spot instead of just letting Legolas off up front.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"I just need to talk to curry. You go on to your class." Thranduil got out of the car once Legolas was inside the school.  
  
Legolas walked off to go to his locker before he had to get to science. But he ended up being late to his class anyway.  
  
"Here. Is your tardy and try not to fall asleep while you stand up today, Greenleaf."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Gandalf." Legolas said through clenched teeth thinking that he didn't need a reason for his dad to get mad at him all ready.  
  
"Legolas? What happened to your back?" Boromir asked a little later.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That didn't look like nothing."  
  
"Look Boromir, I don't have anything against you, so please stay out of it."  
  
"Greenleaf go to the office." Gandalf yelled.  
  
"Anything to get out of here." Legolas said as he walked out of the class.  
  
As he was sitting in the office waiting for Curry, Thranduil walked out of the office he was supposed to go into.  
  
"Legolas? What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I got kicked out for telling Boromir to leave me alone."  
  
"Who's Boromir?" The father asked confused.  
  
"One of Aragorn's friends."  
  
"Come on. I'll check you out and we'll go get something to eat. So you can explain to me better what's going on."  
  
"Fine." Legolas walked to the class to get his stuff and as he was leaving Gandalf spoke. "Where do you think your going?"  
  
"I'm leaving, bye bitch." Legolas closed the door while Gandalf and the students could only stare in shock.  
  
"I'm ready.' He said, walking up to his father.  
  
"Where do you want to eat?" Thranduil asked as they walked outside.  
  
"How about 'Bahama Breeze'?"  
  
"You always did have good taste." Thranduil laughed. "Want to drive?"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright." Thranduil tossed Legolas the keys and they went.  
  
When they got there, Thranduil was surprised that Legolas could drive so well.  
  
"Hell, I may as well pay a little extra and have you just take the driver's test instead of the permit test." Thranduil said as they were seated in a corner.  
  
"Thanks. Dad, I think there is something else you should know." Legolas pulled out his pack of cigarettes and put them on the table.  
  
"Damn." Thranduil breathed. "Well, would you rather have a table in smoking?"  
  
Legolas sighed. He had been so afraid his father would start yelling at him.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Once they were reseated Thranduil told Legolas why he wasn't as pissed as he could have been.  
  
"Your mother smoked all through her pregnancy with you. I guess I'm not as mad as I should be because I used to smoke also. Do you do drugs?"  
  
"No." Legolas lit the cigarette. And watched his dad for a moment.  
  
"Well, I did that too for a while but stopped when I met you mom."  
  
"Drugs? You were always so strict that I never would have guessed." Legolas said after the shock of finding that out was over.  
  
"I think you need to explain in great detail what is going on with everything." Thranduil said.  
  
"Alright. After I left Aragorn and Boromir took me in. They wanted to help me get over what happened. Aragorn became my boyfriend. In November, Aragorn had gotten switched so he had no classes with me, thanks to some preps. And the first person I knew there turned out that he only liked to hang out with preps. He started getting me in trouble during class and no one not even Gimli could do anything.  
  
After a few days, I started resenting everyone. Benny for hating me when we were friends. Aragorn and Boromir for trying to make me into something different. And Gimli for trying to always protect me and never letting me fight my battles.  
  
Then a few days ago, Haldir, one of my friends, took a jar of lube that had been found a few months ago by Merry and Pippin, and stuck it on the overhead. It had been Walkers, they found it in her desk. Well anyway when Walker came in she asked who did it. Benny said I did. She told me to go to her office.  
  
When we got there she said that we are ungrateful to her. I tried to leave and she hit me with something on my head. She stuffed some shit in my mouth and told me if I moved she would have Benny come in and watch. So I didn't move and she whipped me with some type of a belt or something. After it happened, someone must have seen or been told, because Aragorn came in last night demanding what was on my back. He scared me. I've never seen him like that. I thought he would hurt me. So I left." Legolas finished his second cigarette. Thranduil sighed. "I am so sorry, Legolas. I'm such an asshole. So caught up in the death of your Mother and sister. I never thought about you only when I needed something to vent my anger on."  
  
"Dad, I have a question. The day you went to Aragorn's and demanded I come home with you, were you taking classes or anything then?"  
  
"Yeah, but that day I found out the hospitable was investigating me because I had lost three patients that week. I snapped. I'm glad your friends were there to stop me from getting to you. I don't know what I would have done."  
  
The waitress put their food down and as they ate, they talked about school the past and how Legolas had been doing the last few months.  
  
"You do realize that the cat hadn't broken that lamp. Natalie and me knocked it over chasing that dog."  
  
"We knew but your mom and me wanted to see how long you guys would last before you told the truth. Imaging our surprise when you never told." Thranduil laughed. "I hated that lamp. It was no skin off my back to be rid of it. I was actually kind of sorry no one broke it before."  
  
Legolas snorted. "So you knew about the lamp. Did you know about the cabinet of glasses that all of a sudden fell?"  
  
"Yep, you guys kept quiet about that also. In fact you kept quiet about most things. But things like Mom's make-up getting in the sink were kind of unbelievable."  
  
"Oh, I remember that! 'It was a bird, mommy, I swear!' We were grounded for two weeks." Legolas laughed.  
  
"Well you were eight, two weeks was years to you." Thranduil smiled he hadn't seen Legolas like this in years. Probably since his mother died.  
  
"We should do something." Legolas said after their plates were taken.  
  
"Like what?" Thranduil probably would have done anything to see his son like this. "I don't know, what time is it?"  
  
"9:25. the car dealerships don't open until 2:00. WE never actually found out what was in this town. Want to drive around and if we find something then we go?"  
  
"Sure." Legolas smiled the meetings or whatever was really helping his father and Legolas couldn't be happier. Thranduil looked at the cloths Legolas was wearing.  
  
"But first we are getting you some new cloths." Legolas looked down. They were Aragorn's. They were also three times too big for him.  
  
"Yes." Three hours and a Master Card maxed out; they walked out of their ninth store.  
  
"That stuff will look a lot better on you." Legolas had been surprised at first. His dad was letting him get Goth sort of cloths. Well, it's 12:30. We got two hours to kill. What do you wan to do? Go exploring?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Mind if I ask you a question? What would you think about black streaks in my hair? I have been wanting to for awhile. But haven't had the nerve to ruin the Greenleaf hair yet." Legolas said.  
  
"Let's take the cloths home. Then I have to show you something." His father smiled.  
  
'Ok." A perplexed Legolas said.  
  
When they got to the house, the older man told his son to go put up his cloths while he got something out. Five minutes later Legolas walked into the room. His father motioned him over to his side.  
  
"This is what I wanted you to see." Legolas laughed so hard looking at the picture of Thranduil who looked to be sixteen with orange streaks in his hair.  
  
"Wow, that's bad." Legolas finally handed the picture back.  
  
"Orange streaks look bad. But black probably wouldn't least I don't think they would." Thranduil picked up a few strands of Legolas' hair and let them fall back when Legolas tensed up.  
  
"I'm going to wait and make sure I want them first." Legolas decided.  
  
"Smart boy." Thranduil smiled then put the picture back into the box.  
  
"Come. Do we still have that birdbath in the backyard?" Legolas got up and asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Hold on." Legolas went to his room and dug around in his closet for a few minutes before finding a stack off papers.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"They are about to be aches." Legolas walked outside and over to the bath and cleared the dead leaves from it.  
  
"Why are you going to burn them? What are they?" Thranduil watched as Legolas started lighting one of the corners.  
  
"Since I was 13 I wanted to kill myself. These are the suicide letters I wrote you. I never had the nerve to actually do it. I guess burning them is my way of saying that I don't feel like that anymore." Thranduil grabbed Legolas and hugged him. After a moment the boy relaxed and they stood there and watched the letters burn.  
  
TBC... 


	10. Author's note

Hey everyone!! Sorry it's taking so long to get the next chapter out my computer has caught a virus and I won't be able to update until late next week. I promise a very LONG chapter for making you wait. See you next week  
  
Cheryl (Natalie) 


	11. More Fights, Talks, and Drugs

Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. My computer got a virus and we had to get a new hard drive. Anyways here is the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Come on. Let's get your car." They looked for three hours and couldn't decide between a Civic or an Eclipse. Legolas loved them both.  
  
"How about you think about it tonight and come back tomorrow to get which ever?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
*********************  
  
The next day was Saturday, so Legolas and Thranduil were able to sit back and relax.  
  
"What you watching?"  
  
"ER" Legolas only shook his head.  
  
"I decided I want the black Civic. How does it sound?"  
  
"Sounds great. We'll go and buy it in a few minutes. Then you can go and take the test for the driver photo."  
  
"Sure." Legolas smiled. It felt wonderful to live like he used to. When his father was not a monster, which was how Legolas used to think of him as.  
  
There was little problems getting the car and Legolas drove it out a little while later. When they pulled up to the house, Thranduil got out of his own car and asked.  
  
"So you are happy with this one, right?"  
  
"Yes, dad. I love it." After a second of hesitation, Legolas hugged his father. "Thank you. These last two days has made me happier then I've been in years."  
  
"I'm glad, son."  
  
In the middle of Legolas playing a game on the computer, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Legolas called to his father.  
  
"Legolas, I want you to come with me. Please!" Legolas had opened the door and Aragorn had begun speaking before Legolas could say anything.  
  
"Why would I do something as stupid as that?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You can't be happy here-"  
  
"You don't know that, in fact I very happy to be here now. I don't have to deal with you being so overbearing." Legolas was so mad, that he started yelling and his father ran in.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing. Aragorn's leaving."  
  
"No! Legolas! I'm not leaving you-" Again Aragorn didn't get to finish because he was talking to a door.  
  
"Legolas! Open up. I'll sit here until you open this door, don't think I won't." So Aragorn sat on the steps and tried to get as comfortable as he could in the December cold. Neither Legolas nor his Father opened the door that night. And Aragorn sat there half frozen, in the morning still waiting for someone to come out. It was 7:30 when Legolas opened the door to get the paper that had landed next to Aragorn.  
  
"You dumbfuck." Legolas said as he looked at Aragorn.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't leave."  
  
"Yeah, now you'll get sick. So you can just go home. And that way I won't have to deal with your shit."  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
"Aragorn listen to me. I don't want you around. You said my father would never change. He has. You think you're always right. You aren't. So just leave me alone." Legolas turned around and headed for the door.  
  
"Fine, just don't come running to any of us when your father starts beating you again. Don't go to me, Boromir, Eomer, the Twins, anyone. Because we won't help you." He hissed.  
  
"My dad won't hit me again, so you won't ever have to worry about seeing me again." Legolas slammed the door shut. Aragorn sighed as he stood to walk away  
  
"No matter what Legolas, I won't abandon you. Not even after what I said." He whispered to himself.  
  
He ended up going to the lake for a few hours just thinking about the months before. After that he walked to Boromir's house. The twins, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were over hanging out. Aragorn knocked on the door and came in when someone called out.  
  
Faramir and the others were in front of the TV watching 'Boondock Saints'.  
  
"You guys watch that movie too much." Aragorn took a handful of popcorn and moved to sit next to Boromir.  
  
"But it's so good." Pippin said.  
  
"So how did it go? You didn't come back last night so I'm guessing it went fine."  
  
"I slept outside on the steps of his house."  
  
"What? Why?" Frodo turned to look at Aragorn.  
  
"He doesn't want me around. He's acting like a woman. You know what? Fuck this shit. I don't want to go out with a woman. I want a man. So fuck Legolas, he's acting like he's fucking pregnant."  
  
"Shut up Aragorn. We're trying to watch the movie." Elladan said knowing that Aragorn most likely didn't mean it.  
  
"Fine." Aragorn said. He walked in to the room that Legolas stayed at when he was there. He sat on the bed thinking.  
  
*Why? Everything was going just fine. Why couldn't he have just told me what happened?*  
  
"OW! FUCK!" Aragorn had tried to lie down and got poked with something sharp in the back of his head. He looked under the pillow and saw Legolas' notebook. He quickly opened it and started looking for something that would help him find out what had happened to him. On the last pages, he found it.  
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
"What?" He yelled back. Aragorn ran into the living room.  
  
"Read this." Everyone gathered around Boromir to read the notebook. When they finished they couldn't believe what was in there.  
  
"Is this?" Frodo started.  
  
"His journal."  
  
"I want to talk to him." Pippin spoke up. The rest agreed and ten minutes later they had pulled up to his house.  
  
Pippin rang the doorbell. They decided that he should get Legolas to talk to them, because Legolas had no reason to be mad at him or the other freshman. Thranduil opened the door and just stared at the group.  
  
"Can we speak to Legolas? Please?" The youngest asked.  
  
"Come in and go in there." Thranduil said pointing at the living room.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Greenleaf." Pippin said as he and the others went inside.  
  
"Dad? Who was it?" Legolas called from his room.  
  
"Come here and see."  
  
"I'm trying to find something. And if it's any of my so called 'friends' tell them to leave." Thranduil heard a loud thud but was unconcerned because that had been going on all day.  
  
"What the fuck did you say to him?" Elrohir hissed at Aragorn.  
  
"Something that I'm kicking myself for." Aragorn had the grace to look guilty.  
  
"Dad? Where the fuck did I put it?" A pissed voice came from up the stairs.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen it for months." Thranduil walked into the kitchen to put a folder in his briefcase.  
  
"I have a feeling that I might have left it at Aragorn's or Boromir's." Legolas walked down the stairs.  
  
"You have a shit load of people in the living room." Thranduil called out.  
  
"Hey, Legolas." Pippin said.  
  
"All but Aragorn can take a seat wherever. Aragorn," Legolas said and Aragorn looked up hopefully. "You can leave."  
  
"Legolas, please let Aragorn stay." Sam said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Legolas is this what you were looking for?" Pippin held out his notebook.  
  
"Yes. So I did leave it. Was this what you all came over for? To give me a notebook? Why are you all here?" Legolas took the notebook and put it on the table.  
  
"Well, no. Legolas I know you are going to get very pissed but we read something in there. We read about Walker." Merry said quietly.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Legolas' teeth were clenched as he tried not to yell at the younger boy.  
  
"Um... Aragorn told us to." Merry lost all his courage.  
  
"I can explain. I found it and at the time, I was mad because you wouldn't tell me what was wrong. So I read it hoping to understand why you wouldn't talk to me. I found the thing with Walker. And had them read it so we could help you." Legolas walked up to Aragorn and after a second punched him in the jaw.  
  
"Legolas stop. Please." Elrohir said.  
  
"No. I deserved that." Aragorn felt his jaw.  
  
"Fuck, yes! You deserved that. Why fuck would you go though something as private as that?" Legolas yelled. Thranduil walked to the doorway and leaned against it but no one noticed, too intent on the fight.  
  
You all can leave now." Legolas said after a minute.  
  
"Legolas, please. The others and I haven't seen you in days." Frodo said.  
  
"Fine." The blonde snapped. "Well what do you want?"  
  
"We should do something. Want to go to the city?" Merry asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Nah, my dad and I are going to some banquet in an hour. For his work." Legolas said looking at the clock.  
  
"Oh um..." Merry trailed off unable to think of anything.  
  
"Let's watch some TV." Sam said.  
  
"Can't you do that at your own house?" Legolas asked coldly. "Sorry Sam." Legolas said when he saw Sam's face fall.  
  
"It's Ok."  
  
"Legolas you need to start getting ready for tonight." Thranduil said.  
  
"Ok. Look I'll see you guys on Monday, alright?" Legolas asked as he ushered everyone out the door.  
  
"Fine." One of them said.  
  
"Bye." Legolas closed the door and a relieved sigh came out. He picked up his notebook and took it to his room and threw it on his bed.  
  
*Who am I kidding? I still love him. I'm being such an ass to him.* Thranduil walked into the room.  
  
"I want to check your back." His father came up to him.  
  
"They hardly pain me." But Legolas lifted his shirt anyway.  
  
"They are healing well. That's good. No infection." Legolas put a nicer shirt on to wear for that night.  
  
"Dad, I think there's something you should know. When I had been in Walker's office, she did and said something that frightened me more then the fact that she was going to beat me." The younger man had suddenly found the floor to be very interesting.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know if this means anything. But she kept calling me pretty thing saying I was too beautiful and at one point grabbed one of my nipples." Legolas had kept that part out because he didn't want his father to be disgusted with him. And at the time he didn't know if he trusted him enough.  
  
"Legolas. Oh my God!" Thranduil couldn't believe that a teacher, who the boy was supposed to trust, not only beat him but also molested him. People like that belonged in jail not a school.  
  
"Dad, I don't anyone to know. It's bad enough that everyone knows about the whip. Them knowing about the other would kill me."  
  
"Legolas, you can't ask me to stay quiet. When you were in the office, I was asking Curry if he could fire Walker. He said 'no' because of a shortage of teachers. I even offered him money but he still said the same. I didn't tell him what happened because you would never forgive me. This is even worse. That woman needs to be fired."  
  
"No father, I couldn't go back to school, if this got out. Please, it won't happen again. I won't give her a reason."  
  
Thranduil stared at Legolas' face for a while.  
  
"If it happens again, I will go." He declared.  
  
"Thank you father." Legolas smiled.  
  
"Come let's get ready."  
  
****************************  
  
Monday came and his father dropped Legolas off at school.  
  
Just remember what I said. Love you. Bye." Thranduil pulled away after Legolas said 'bye' and shut the door. For once he was to first period on time.  
  
"Well, welcome back. Are you going to behave today?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Probably not." Legolas sneered in reply.  
  
"Hey Legolas." Arwen came and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Should I be jealous?" Boromir grinned.  
  
"Hardly." Legolas smiled back.  
  
"You're getting better with people touching you." Boromir commented after Arwen walked off.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad people aren't able to tell that I can't stand being touched."  
  
"You want a ride home?"  
  
"Nah, I'm going to walk home."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Gandalf didn't bother Legolas for the rest of the class. In second, Legolas' group performed and got an A. Art which was a bullshit class passed quickly. Lunch came and Legolas sat at another table with a bunch of people he didn't know. Gimli came up to him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't want your goddamn pity, Gimli. That's why I didn't want anyone knowing."  
  
"I know but you do need someone to look after you." That comment made Legolas snap. He didn't want to be treated as a child and yet Gimli was going to do just that. He stood up and faced Gimli. Then punched him in the face. And walked out of the lunch room.  
  
Purposely being late to Walker's class, he came back after a smoke.  
  
"Why are you late?"  
  
"I got lost." Legolas shrugged.  
  
"Take your seat." Walker turned back to her teachings or as she tried to teach to a bunch of people who were asleep. Legolas sat in his desk and started to daydream about beer, a lot of beer. The bell rang for the end of class and Legolas ran out the door. In study hall, Coach Shanks announced.  
  
"Free day, people. Just don't fight."  
  
Boromir got out some cards. And Arwen pulled out five drinks for everyone to share. Shanks looked up from the computer and started laughing at them.  
  
"I said 'free day' not party."  
  
"What's the difference?" Eomer asked.  
  
"Shanks! Students aren't supposed to have food or drinks in the classroom!" Benny yelled out.  
  
"What's your point?" Shanks glared.  
  
The friends played 'bullshit/ for the hour and then it was time for them to go to Spanish.  
  
"Ok class. I have put you in assign seats. If you try to move after you have been put there. You will write a 10 page paper in Spanish. Where you are sitting has been written on the board.  
  
Legolas ended up in between Haldir and Benny with Benny being in front. In the middle of the teacher saying something, Legolas felt something brush against his leg and move to his crotch. Legolas moved his leg and brought his foot down on the hand pinning it to the desk in front of him. He then pushed his foot against said hand. Benny let loose a cry of pain. Legolas dropped his foot when the teacher looked over.  
  
"Is there a problem, Benny?" She asked concerned when she saw him waving his hand.  
  
"No. I just banged my hand." He replied.  
  
Legolas leaned forward and whispered in Benny's ear.  
  
"Try that again. And you will have a lot more hurting than just a hand."  
  
"Are you trying to threaten me?" Benny asked also keeping his voice low.  
  
"Take it as you will, just don't fuck with me."  
  
"How about if I just fucked you?"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Legolas had troubles keeping his voice low so the others couldn't hear. Benny spoke again.  
  
"Exactly what I said, you are nothing more than a bitch that needs to be taught. I'm more than willing to teach you. Maybe I can get you a collar and everything "belongs to Benny'. That way everyone will know exactly what you are. A bitch. A slave. A whore who wants everyone to use him over and over again. But sorry Legolas I don't share so you will only have me to fuck you." Legolas couldn't control himself and slammed Benny's head into the desk. Benny pushed himself up and tried to punch Legolas in the eye but missed when Legolas punched him in the stomach. When the fight was finally broken up, Legolas had a bloody nose, a black eye, and many cuts. While Benny's entire face was bloody and bruised. And the teacher thought the prep had bruised ribs. They didn't get in trouble that day but they knew they would the next. Least Mr. Curry made that loud and clear.  
  
When Legolas walked into his dad's room, Thranduil ran up to the boy.  
  
"What happened?" He took Legolas to his bathroom so he could see better.  
  
"Got in a much needed fight with Benny."  
  
"What happened to make you fight him?"  
  
"Called me a bitch and slave in much more detail."  
  
"I hope you beat the shit out of him." Thranduil said while checking his nose.  
  
"Yeah, had fun too." Legolas smiled.  
  
"Anyway, you can take off from school. We'll go to the DMV."  
  
"Sweet thanks dad."  
  
"No problem."  
  
That night the doorbell rang, with half his friends on the other side." Arwen spoke as soon as they got inside.  
  
"As much as it was nice to see Benny get his ass kicked. What the fuck?"  
  
"He just said some shit to me, and I beat him up because of it."  
  
"Damn, well you really fucked him up." Eomer said.  
  
"Good." Legolas took a seat next to Gimli.  
  
"Well, I hope it was worth it. You're in a shitload of trouble tomorrow." Gimli spoke up; he was still surprised that the blonde had punched him earlier.  
  
"Like I care."  
  
"You're either going to get ISS or you'll have to help the teacher." Elladan said. "Trust me, I know from experience."  
  
"Would your friends like anything to eat or drink?" Thranduil asked coming into the living room. The kids all said no thanks and Legolas' father went to his room.  
  
"Was he always that nice?" Eowyn asked.  
  
Legolas shrugged. "Never really had friends that I brought over to the house."  
  
"Hm." Arwen mumbled. Could I ask you a question? Will you forgive Aragorn?"  
  
"I don't know. He lied to me. I can't deal with someone lying to me at this point in my life right now. I don't know if I can't give him a second chance. I don't think I will."  
  
"You gave your father one." Elrohir pointed out.  
  
"My father is the only family I have. Aragorn was nothing more than my boyfriend. I won't go back to him so I can wait for the day that he hits me when he thinks yelling isn't enough."  
  
"You have to trust that he won't hurt you." Elladan stated.  
  
"One doesn't have to use their hands to hurt another." Legolas stated coldly.  
  
"Guys, don't start fighting, please. Let's just not talk about it. How's that?" Arwen broke in.  
  
"What to go outside and have a smoke break?" Elrohir asked trying to break the silence.  
  
"Sure." They walked outside and lit up.  
  
"So once you can start driving what are you going to do?" Eowyn asked.  
  
"I'm going to explore this city." Legolas said after taking a drag. After he was finished he threw his smoke and turned to the others.  
  
"Guys it's getting late. You better leave. I'll see you tomorrow maybe. Bye." They said their byes and left. A while later Legolas fell asleep on his notebook after he wrote in it.  
  
The next day Legolas passed the test.  
  
"We should go eat. Where do you want to go?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Texas de Brazil!"  
  
"I thought you hated meat." Thranduil said confused.  
  
"I'll eat it every once in a while." Legolas said.  
  
"Alright. Texas de Brazil it is."  
  
At the restaurant the waiters waited on hand and foot for the father and son. After they had stuffed themselves silly, they hobbled out to their car.  
  
"Oh my God!" Thranduil said getting in the car. "Loosen the belt." Legolas laughed.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
On the way home Legolas messed with the radio. 'Empihany' by Staind came on. The words fitting him so perfectly. It fit his relationship with Aragorn so well.  
  
"I miss him." Legolas didn't mean to say it aloud.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Legolas looked at his father.  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
"Legolas weather you take him back or if you decide to hate him, you can never get rid of your memory. You may forget parts of him, but one always remembers their first love. And when you 50 you might look back with whatever choice you made and wonder of you should have chosen the other."  
  
"Which do you think I should choose?"  
  
"Don't ask me. I'm your dad. I'll tell you to go to college, make lots of money, buy a huge house and then take care of me in my old age." Thranduil smiled.  
  
Legolas snorted. "Yeah, note to self: never listen to dad, gives bad advice."  
  
"Hey! Not funny!" Thranduil laughed.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm glad you are like you were before the accident."  
  
"It's refreshing. I haven't seen you smile in years. I have missed it."  
  
"I feel better. Even with all this shit with Aragorn. I'm happy." Legolas smiled, know it was true.  
  
That night like every night before when Legolas left, Aragorn sat in the spare bedroom and cried. Wishing for the one he loved more than life. And a few streets down Benny jacked off to the plans he had. What he was going to do to Legolas when the time was right.  
  
The next day, Legolas punishment was helping the teacher. The aged woman decided that all he had to do was grade papers and that was it. The day it's self was uneventful. Benny had been absent so no fight had broken out.  
  
Aragorn's birthday was coming up, it being on January 26, which was only a week away. Legolas couldn't decide if he should at least go and see him on that day or not.  
  
He called the freshman and they got together and went a pool hall. They played for two hours going through three packs of cigarettes. They walked out of there laughing at some joke Pippin had said.  
  
"Let's call the twins and see if they want to hang out." Pippin said.  
  
"Sure. Oh tell them to bring the bag." Merry said to Sam, who pulled out a cell phone after they got into the car.  
  
"What bag?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You'll see." Frodo had an excited look on his face. A few minutes later, Sam was off the phone.  
  
"They said to meet them at the lake."  
  
On the way to the lake they talked while listening to music. While Legolas got to find out something very interesting.  
  
"But Haldir is just plain God sent. He is the hottest fucker on Earth." Frodo had said at one point. They waited for the twins before they got there.  
  
"Hey, guys. Here's the bag." Elrohir handed the small bag to Merry.  
  
"Fuck." Legolas breathed. "That's weed." He hadn't known that any of his friends did drugs.  
  
"Want some?" Merry offered.  
  
"I don't know. Never done that shit before."  
  
"We aren't going to tell you to smoke it then. If you don't want to that's fine. Elladan won't smoke it either." Elrohir said.  
  
"Then I'm not going to try it. My like is good right now. I don't want anything to fuck it up." Legolas decided.  
  
"Elladan and you are probably the smartest out of us." Frodo said.  
  
"Come would you like a beer?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Now that's sounds like a good idea." Legolas exclaimed.  
  
They walked to the back of the twins' car and opened it, revealing a cooler and Elladan took out two bud ices.  
  
"Now this is the very good shit." Legolas grinned reading the label.  
  
"Thanks, it's one of my favorites." Elladan smiled.  
  
"So how have you been?" Elladan continued.  
  
"Alright. Things are finally starting to look up for me. If I could forgive Aragorn, then everything would be perfect."  
  
"Then why don't you forgive him?" Elladan pressed.  
  
"Because, he told me he would never betray my trust. That he would never hurt me. He lied. Everything he ever told me could be a lie as far as I know. He didn't need to use his fist to make me feel trapped." Legolas stared hard at the twin, his voice dripping with venom.  
  
"I'm sorry, Legolas. I didn't mean to make you mad."  
  
"Let's just forget about it, Okay?" Legolas chugged the rest of his beer and got another one. The rest of the day went by slowly and he went home a few hours later. He got on his computer and then went to bed.  
  
The next day at school Benny stared at him all through first period. In English, Mrs. Wood had them watch a movie while she slept. In Art, Mr. Collins made an announcement.  
  
"We will be going on a field trip in a few days. We are going downtown to an art gallery. But the place is in one of the most dangerous areas of the city. So I have partnered you up. You may not switch and not complain. Anyway complaining is my job." When he finished calling names, Legolas and Benny were the only ones without partners.  
  
"Legolas? Benny? I need to speak with you. Class, start drawing the picture on page 113." Mr. Collins motioned the two boys over and started talking. "I know right now you hate each other. That's why I'm partnering you up. Hopefully you will learn to settle whatever happened and you can be friends again. Sorry but I think this needs to be done." Legolas walked back to sit next to Boromir.  
  
"I'm so fucking screwed." Legolas started banging his head on his desk.  
  
"I'm sorry. It sucks that Collins is being like that." Boromir watched Legolas for a few moments before looking at Benny. What he saw disturbed him. Benny was staring at Legolas with pure lust in his eyes. And he had a feeling that Legolas was going to need to be careful on the field trip.  
  
"He just wants us to be friends again."  
  
"I know. It's just Benny has been really weird lately and I really don't like it. Boromir said looking back at Legolas.  
  
"I just want to know why he hates me so much." Legolas looked over at Benny and saw he was talking to James. He couldn't understand it, a few months ago Benny was considered a Freak and no prep would come near him. Then over night Benny became popular and the preps were fine with Benny. And Benny wasn't gay anymore. Legolas let out a snort of disgust. How does anyone go from gay to straight in a night?  
  
"Just don't let yourself be fooled if he plays nice during the field trip." Boromir said then went back to his work.  
  
"Yeah." Legolas said to himself.  
  
After school, Aragorn stopped Legolas from getting in his car.  
  
"Please, I would like to talk to you. Give me a chance. I beg you."  
  
"Where?" Legolas sighed.  
  
"The lake." Aragorn said with a smile.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you there." Legolas closed his door and sped out of the parking lot, tires screeching as Legolas made a sharp turn.  
  
"Damn, that was loud." Boromir had heard the tires from inside Aragorn's truck.  
  
"I'm going to drop you off at your house. Then go meet up with him." Aragorn said.  
  
"Good, you need you man. Watching you has been depressing."  
  
"In a few days it's my birthday. I just want him to forgive me." Aragorn pulled up at Boromir's house.  
  
"Good Luck." Boromir yelled to the truck that was already driving away.  
  
At the lake Legolas lit a cigarette, after five minutes of waiting, Aragorn stopped the car.  
  
"Thanks for doing this, Legolas."  
  
"Yeah. Well what do you want to say?"  
  
"Okay. Legolas I know I betrayed you. And you have no reason to trust me. I was an asshole. I wanted to change you so I could have the perfect boyfriend. I deserve the fact that you hate me. But I want to make it right again. I love you. I'm sorry for thinking you were weak because you aren't. I personally know. Please take me back." Aragorn had first started his speech pacing, but now stood very still looking at the blonde, who was staring at the lake.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked uncertain when Legolas didn't answer.  
  
"I want to think about it. Are you going on the field trip?" Legolas turned towards the dark-haired boy.  
  
"Yeah, Haldir's my 'buddy'." Aragorn made quotations in the air.  
  
"I'm with Benny. I'll tell you my answer then." Legolas said and walked to his car.  
  
"Thank you." Aragorn smiled. He drove to his house. Boromir was watching TV when Aragorn came in.  
  
"Well? What happened?"  
  
"He's going to talk to me when we go on the field trip. Hopefully he will take me back." Aragorn plopped down on the couch and sighed.  
  
"Alright and if you did it right, you will be in his arms again." Boromir said.  
  
"I hope I did."  
  
"Don't worry man. You haven't made a dumbass of yourself yet. Oh wait..."  
  
"Oh that was fucking funny, Boromir." Aragorn glared at the other.\  
  
"Eh, we need something funny to happen anyway." Boromir went to get something to eat.  
  
"You know I think that we should make sure Benny won't do anything to Legolas tomorrow." Aragorn said.  
  
"No, how Legolas wants to handle Benny is his choice. We will not go behind Legolas' back and do that to him. If we did Benny might do something even worse." Boromir said, mad that Aragorn still wouldn't listen.  
  
"But still Benny wouldn't dare try anything if we say something to him" Aragorn tried again.  
  
"No he won't. He would just do shit to Legolas when we aren't around. Anyway Legolas can take care of himself."  
  
"I know. I just want to do something for him. So he would be happy with me." Aragorn sighed.  
  
"If he wants you he would be happy with you no matter what. You don't need to prove anything to him, if he loves you."  
  
"Yeah you're right."  
  
"I'm always right." Boromir and Aragorn laughed for a few minutes. Then Aragorn stood up.  
  
"I better get home to clean the house. The parents come back in three days." Aragorn walked to his truck and drove off. 


	12. VERY IMPORTANT

To everyone reading "This Is Me Pretending"

I have gotten so tired of how is running that I have decided to remove all my stories from here and will be posting it at Adultfanfiction. It will also have new chapters of "This Is Me Pretending". I'm sorry but the lyrics thing is crap. And I can't Stand this site any longer. It may take a couple of weeks to get my stories off of here and to but I will have them posted. They are my babies.

Cheryl


End file.
